Bring Back Bella
by jewlzncoolz
Summary: Izzy is normal and she doesn't mind living in her own little world. But when five beautiful strangers suddenly appear into her life claiming to know her, how will she react? But they don't want her, they want Bella. Yet they say she is Bella...
1. Chapter 1

**Bring Back Bella**

**Prologue**

My name was Isabella Marie Swan. People called me Izzy. I was sixteen years old. Like any normal sixteen-year-old girls I went to school. In London. Where I was born. Normally. Just like anyone else.

I had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. My skin was unusually pale and I was pretty slim. I lived in a three-bedroom house with my parents, Charlie and Renée. They were, like any normal parents.

That was it. My life was normal. I had normal friends, Jessica, Angela and mike. I had normal enemies, Tanya and Lauren. I got normal grades, straight As normally.

So why me? Why did it have to be me?

I had a life. I wanted my life. I was me. Not her. I couldn't be her. I was too much of me to be her. But apparently I was a fake. She was real. So I had to die. I had to die to become Bella.

**Chapter one. Gorgeous trio**

It started on the bus. I took a 279-bus home. It was packed as I got on because lots of school kids were on it. I managed to squeeze in and went to stand towards the back. That's when I glimpsed three people sitting in front of me. Their backs were to me so they couldn't see me, but I noticed them.

There was a boy, a little older than myself. He was…big. That's one of the only ways to describe him. Big and muscularly. I noticed he had the palest of pale skins, paler than mine. His hair was dark and he had a pierced ear. He stretched his arm around a girl. The most beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair with blue streaks. Bright blue streaks in it.

I suddenly felt self conscious of my plain boring brown hair. But it looked good on her, the blonde and the blue clashed, her face was pale too with pink full lips.

Next to the bulky boy was another boy. But he wasn't a just a boy. He was more. His hair alone was stunning. Bronze and light with a tinge of red. I wanted to run my hand through it but decided against it. His face once again was pale. Chalky white. His perfect features suddenly frowned.

"I'm getting tired of this, we've been searching for two days already", he snapped at the bulky boy.

"Chill Edward, we'll find her", the boy responded.

"I'm getting sick of this too", the beautiful girl sighed, "Emmy, everything is so past tense here. This…transport is so slow! And we can't use the Jewlzo-bikes because the people would see! I mean why did we bring it?"

"For a quick get away", the boy apparently named Edward answered, "That's why we brought the other stuff too. The phones and trackers. And we can't use it because its not it's time yet, Rosalie."

"This feels like the dark ages", Rosalie sighed.

They went into silence again for a couple of minutes. I tried to tear my gaze away from the boyish gorgeous Edward but couldn't. Then his phone rang.

"Jasper, you found her?" he answered immediately.

"Are they ok?" asked Rosalie. Edward nodded.

"They've got something", he whispered excitedly, "Jazz, give me the address. We'll be there, ok?"

He flipped the phone and pushed it in his pocket.

"They've got it", he laughed. A smile cracked on Rosalie's face.

"See, Rose honey, told you. Alice would find anyone any place", 'Emmy' explained.

"Yeah? Then why did it take her over two day to find her best friend?" said Edward, "seriously, Emmett, I thought we were in the wrong century or something. She was meant to be at that education centre."

She? Who was 'she'?

"Doesn't matter, where are we going now?" Emmett asked looking serious again.

"Jubilee Green", answered Edward, "she lives on a street called Parkington Avenue".

"Do you know where it is?" asked Rosalie flicking her gorgeous hair back.

"Nope", said Edward, "we'll just have to ask and look around."

"It'll be quicker if we use the tracker", Emmett pointed out, "we could just type in the address and it'll –"

"No", snapped Edward, "too risky. Come on, this is our stop, I think."

It was weird, watching them skip off the bus. They were all graceful and gentle about it. The bus moved again and slowly they disappeared out of sight. I snapped back to reality.

Who were they?

The pale beautiful trio.

Wait, Parkington venue?

That was my road. They were two bus stops away from it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. Gorgeous trio plus two.

I got changed as soon as I was home. Into some jeans and a top. I had loads of homework to do and decided to start straight away. Just as I was going to get myself a drink, the doorbell went.

"Honey, can you get that please?" mum called from her office upstairs, "I'm awfully busy."

"Sure, mom", I called back to her and skipped to the front door.

We had that little hole thing on the door, where you look through to see who was there, but no one used it. I certainly didn't.

I pulled the door opened and nearly had a heart attack.

It was them.

From the bus.

The three gorgeous people. But this time a little addition had been added to their gorgeous group. A short girl with black hair and red streaks stood by a lean blonde haired boy.

They all looked a little older than me. They all looked way more beautiful than me.

"Um…hi?" I squeaked wondering what they were doing here. Wondering who they were.

"Oh Bella!" exclaimed the shorthaired girl. She jumped herself as me and before I knew, her tiny arms were wrapped around me in a hug. I was startled.

"Hey, bells. How's life?" the blonde guy smiled.

"Alright, Bella? Still alive, I see?" chuckled Emmett. I remembered him from before, on the bus. Rosalie next to him smiled happily.

"Let her breathe, Alice", Rosalie giggled. The girl reluctantly got off me. She beamed at me.

"Who are you?" I said breathlessly.

"Sense of humour still there", boomed Emmett in laughter. He and the blonde girl pushed past me and entered my house. The short girl called Alice grabbed the blonde boy's hand. They, too, pushed past me and went inside.

"Who is it honey?" mum called out.

My new visitor's suddenly looked alarmed.

"Um…some…friends", I called back out.

"Friends? I'm practically your sister", Rosalie shrugged, "so how have you been? We've missed you. Edward especially." She through a glance at a tall beautiful creature who, miraculously, I hadn't noticed. He stepped into my house and looked around. His eyes suddenly rested on me.

"Hey babe", whispered Edward, "missed you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. Do I know you?

He leaned in towards me and suddenly my lips touched his. It wasn't like I expected it. I was startled still, because a totally gorgeous stranger had just walked into my house, called me babe and now…

Now we were glued to the lips.

My lips shaped around his as his hands that were attached to my hips suddenly pulled me closer. A soft moan escaped from Edward's mouth and I flung my arms around his neck.

Someone cleared their throat and a few giggles were let out.

Edward and me pulled apart.

Then pulled together again.

I wanted to see who had cleared their throat and who had giggled. I wanted to ask each and every one of them who the hell they were. I wanted to ask this strange and god like Edward why he just kissed me but my lips were too busy for that.

"Edward, dude. Getting kind of uncomfortable here", a voice said. Edward looked up at Emmett.

"Look who's talking", he chuckled, "what about you and Rosalie?"

"Just get a room", sighed Rosalie.

"We will", smirked Edward. I pulled away from him.

Stepped away from all of them.

Shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Bella?" said a soft voice.

"She ok?"

"It's your kissing, Edward, you've traumatized her", chuckled Emmett.

I opened my eyes again.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" I demanded, "and what the _hell_ are you doing in my house?"

Silence. My visitors stared at me.

"You…you just kissed me", I accused pointing a finger to Edward who looked curious, "how could you…I mean, we just…I don't even…you _kissed_ me…what…?"

"What do you mean Bella?" the blonde guy asked.

"Who are you?" I snapped.

"It's me, jasper", he answered.

"Bella, honey, are you ok?" asked Alice stepped forwards, I stepped back not wanting to get attacked by her again.

"Why do you…my name's Izzy", I corrected, "Why are you calling me Bella?"

"Jasper, you got the fucking wrong house", hissed Rosalie sending a cold icy glare toward jasper.

"No, look at her", Alice snapped back, "This is Bella."

"Then the fucking wrong girl", Rosalie shot back.

"This is Bella!" Alice explained, "Have you forgotten what she looks like?"

"No, but she seems to have forgotten us", said Emmett slowly. He stared at me.

They all seemed to be doing that lately. I looked around in confusion.

"Do you remember me, honey?" asked Alice.

"I don't…no. I don't know you", I said, "and you just…walk into my house and you just…I'm very confused."

"You don't remember Edward?" asked Alice. I looked over to the stranger who had just kissed me. I hated to admit it but it was the best kiss I had had.

"I don't know him", I explained, "or any of you. Who are you? What's going on?"

Alice turned to Rosalie who turned to Emmett who turned to Edward who turned to Jasper. He shook his head.

"This isn't part of it", he whispered mostly to him, "you couldn't have gotten amnesia…"

"What?" snapped Edward who hadn't spoken for a long time, "that's why she doesn't remember me? She's got amnesia?"

"Bella, have you ever hit your head or been in an accident of some sort?" asked Jasper. I stared at him.

"No! Why should I tell you anyway? I still don't know you", I snapped, "and my name is Izzy!"

"Right, sorry Izzy…"

"Well?" I sighed.

"Well what?" said Jasper.

"Well, who are you lot?" I demanded, "and what are you doing here? What's going on? I'm still confused, why did _he_ just kiss me?"

"We're…Bella…we're your friends", whispered Rosalie suddenly looking very hurt. A tear escaped from her eye, "you…you seriously don't remember me Bella? You don't know me?"

"We've got the wrong girl", snapped Jasper suddenly. All heads looked up to him.

"Bella, er, I mean Izzy. Sorry about this", Jasper explained. He walked over to Emmett and Rosalie slowly pushing them towards the door, "but there's been a slight misunderstanding."

"How?" I asked. He grabbed Edward by the elbow and stired him outside.

"I've, er, a cousin called, er Bella and she looked like you", he explained. Even I knew that was a lie. He grabbed Alice and pulled her towards the door.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" hissed Emmett, "it's Bella. I know it is."

"I'm not so sure anymore", mused Alice who stood by the doorway, "Bella's hair is lighter…shinier…and she doesn't like her hair as long as that, our Bella is…she's more…enthusiastic than this…I mean than Izzy. Bella's also more healthy looking."

"What are you trying to say?" I snapped.

"That, er, we've got the wrong house", Jasper shot in, "sorry about this, have a nice day."

And with that my door was closed and I stood on the inside of my house completely stunned with one word in my head.

_What_?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four. Floating.

Over a week passed since my little visit from the gorgeous group. I imagined it. That was it. My life was getting too boring and I decided to use my wild imagination to create some silly weird gorgeous characters. They weren't real. It didn't happen.

But it did.

Because even I wasn't as creative as to make up beautiful creatures as them. Their names were also weird. Their appearance was different. They spoke like they were from a different time.

Who were they?

Who was he?

The person who looked like an angel. Edward. The picture of him stuck to my mind and I found myself floating through the days that came. Not going through it. Floating. I wasn't aware of anything. I couldn't keep my attention alert. Because he kissed me.

And I didn't know him.

But the kiss was different. Not like any kiss I had ever kissed. His lips were different. Different but somehow similar. Amazingly soft and gently. He kissed me with love and passion but oh so tender at the same time.

But now he was gone. Him, along with the gorgeous Rosalie. The strong muscular Emmett. The calm jasper and the bright bouncy Alice.

They were gone.

Were they to return?

"Izzy? Are you listening? Hello? Earth to Izzy. Come in, Izzy…"

Bright pink nail varnish brought me crashing back to reality. I turned to see Jessica's annoyed face staring at me.

"Oh…did you say something?" I sighed shaking my head. We turned the corner and walked free of the school grounds.

"Yea. I said it's Friday", she said in an irritated tone. Friday? Already?

"Oh, um. Ok…"

"So? You wanna come shopping with me tomorrow?" she asked impatiently. Shopping. Right. Not really my scene.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Town's shopping centre", she answered automatically, "I've been telling you about my dilemma." Jessica shoved a magazine in my face.

"Oh, I didn't catch it. What's your problem?" I asked trying to pay attention this time. She sighed heavily then pointed at the magazine.

"Ok, there's these two dresses, they're both gorgeous but I can only afford one", she explained, "these two"-she pointed at two blue dresses on the magazine-"which one should I get?"

I observed the dresses. They were both alike.

"Jess, they're the same thing", I pointed out. She sighed.

"So you see my dilemma?"

"Oh…um, right. Well, get this one", I said randomly pointing to the dress on the left hand side. She squealed.

"Oh my god, you're right. This one's miles better!"

"Er…you're welcome. But, er, I can't come shopping with you tomorrow. I think I'm just going to spend the day in", I explained to her. She nodded.

"So are you gonna tell me?" Jessica asked.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me why you've been on cloud nine all week", she said, "Seriously Izzy, you're quieter and paler than usual. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine", I answered quickly, "seriously. Fine."

Jessica stared at me for a couple of minutes before the shrugging the thought out of her mind.

Was I fine?

I got off the bus and walked through the road leading to my road. To Parkington avenue. As I rounded a corner suddenly three figures appeared.

"Gotcha!" said a high-pitched voice. Two pairs of strong hands grabbed my shoulders.

The next thing I knew a something sharp had been shoved into the side of my neck. I didn't even get time to scream as darkness soon overwhelmed me and I drowned under…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five. Darcy, Kenzo and Marcus.

Heavy.

My head was heavy. I felt like I weighed a ton and I was being pulled down by the devil. My arm hurt because something had grabbed me too hard. I wondered whether I should open my eyes.

"…Be a difficult task. This was just too easy. Poor little princess…"a voice rattled on. The same voice I had heard before my eyes closed. A high-pitched woman's voice.

"Do not underestimate her, Darcy. I know what she is capable of", said a deeper, rougher voice, "only too well…"

"Oh please! Capable? She's a sixteen-year-old teenager! See that? Didn't even put up a fight, I just saw her coming and fed her the sleeping shot", the high, female voice laughed darkly.

"Yes, it was as easy as that, Kenzo", said another voice, "from what you've told me, and…showed me, she should have been more difficult. Wasn't that too easy?"

"Do not be fooled, Marcus! I warn you, she fooled me once…resulting in…well, you know. But Bella Swan isn't as innocent as she looks", snapped the rough voice.

My eyes suddenly flipped open.

And closed again.

The light was bright and it blinded me for a couple of seconds. I tried to open my eyes, slowly this time. I was in a room, a small room.

No.

I was in a cell.

I lay on the floor, on a suppose to be mattress but it was too thin I could feel the floor easily. There were three walls around me and a line of metal bars in front. That's where the light was coming from.

On the other side of my prison cell were my kidnappers. A slow ragged breath escaped my lips and suddenly the three unfamiliar figures looked straight at me.

"The princess has awoken!" announced a tall slim girl.

She looked around 18 years old. With long pale blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. She scanned at me on the floor. She was wearing a black outfit, some sort of tight suite. The sort a spy would normally wear.

Behind her were two men. They looked around her age as one. Both were tall with brown hair. I noticed that one of them seemed to look curious, as the other looked intimidated.

"Don't get too close!" snapped the scared looking male as the girl stepped closer to my cell.

"Oh please! The bloody lock's on", sighed the girl. She grinned and observed me again.

"Finally Isabella. I've been meaning to meet you for a long time"; she said calmly, "Well, not meet you. Beat you. Get up, I want to get this over with!"

She pulled out a key and shoved in on the lock of the cell.

"No, Darcy!" cried the man with the rough voice. He lurched forwards and yanked the key away.

"Doesn't look so fierce to me", the other male. He stepped closer looking more curious than ever. I wanted to close my eyes and scream. They were staring at me as if I was an animal in the zoo. The girl had a nasty expression on her face. And what did she mean? Beat me? At what? Or did she mean just beat me in general? Who were they? What did they want? And they knew my name. Isabella, they called me.

A sudden de ja vue hit me.

One week ago five strange people had also spoken to me.

"No…", I said breathlessly to myself.

"She looks scared more than fierce and wild", the other male spoke again.

"Marcus, that's her tactic", snapped the rough man.

"I don't think so, Kenzo", said the girl named Darcy, "get Bella! Get up and show me some of that so called skill you're named to have."

Was she talking to me? Did she call me Bella?

Her eyes fixed at mine. I pulled myself into a ball and retreated further back. I was shaking with fear.

"Please…", I whimpered my heart slamming against my ribcage, "…I want to go home…"

"This is going to be so easy!" Darcy unlocked the cell and skipped in happily.

"I warned you Darcy", cried out Kenzo, "she's absolutely lethal!"

Darcy walked in and smiled.

I didn't even get to see anything but a back blur as the side of her black leather boots smacked against my face. Tears welled up in my eyes as I felt the pain.

"Lethal!" scoffed Darcy, the stranger who had just kicked me across the face, "oh, I don't' think so Kenzo."

Another blow hit my stomach allowing me to spit out blood. Salt and rust.

"Please…stop…"

A pair of hands grabbed my blouse, my school uniform, and pulled me up. I was face to face with her. "Bella, Bella, Bella, you're not giving me my game", she whispered. Her breath hit my face. And her face showed no pity.

A crushing blow struck my chest and I was thrown back into a wall. I collapsed to the floor not knowing how much of this I could take.

Why was she doing this?

What did she have against me?

I didn't even know her.

"Get up bitch! Get the fuck up, at least fight back", she snapped. Her head whipped around and she questioned Kenzo, "why is she acting like a rag doll? Why doesn't she fight me?"

"I…I…I don't know", Kenzo stammered.

"Please…I wanna go home…" I pleaded. The cell door opened again and this time the man who hadn't spoken for a long time stepped in.

"Is this really Bella?" asked Marcus staring at me.

"Of course it is!" said Darcy quickly, "…isn't it, Kenzo?"

"Well…I…I…yea. I'd recognise her anywhere", said the rough voice slightly unsurely.

"No…" I whimpered, "My name is Izzy. Please, I swear…"

More tears poured down my cheeks. My whole body was sore. I wanted nothing but to do home at the present moment.

"Izzy? Well, it would explain why she isn't defending herself", said Marcus, "look at her! I doubt Bella would let herself get beaten down like that."

"I would recognise her face anywhere! As she does to mine", hissed Kenzo. He was still behind the bars quite a few feet away from me.

"I don't…" I whispered, "…I don't know you. Please, I swear, why are you doing this?"

"You don't know me?" asked Kenzo. I looked up with great effort.

His hard anxious face rang no bells. I shook my head.

"I swear…I don't…I just wanna go home, I'm not Bella…you've…got the wrong person…I swear…" I pleaded.

Marcus pulled out a small metal device and started bleeping some stuff in.

"And you don't remember this?" Kenzo asked holding up his left hand and wriggling his fingers.

No, wriggling his thumb and pinkie. Because his other fingers were missing.

I gasped in disgust and shrunk back.

"You don't remember axing my three fingers off!" Kenzo roared. My eyes widened.

"Me…I…I didn't…no…I swear I didn't…"I explained.

"What's your name?" asked Marcus.

"Izzy", I answered breathlessly.

"Full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan", I said. He bleeped in some more stuff. Then sighed.

"Let's go", said Marcus. He grabbed Darcy and pulled her out locking the door again, "this is only Isabella Marie swan 96%".

"What? She's part fish in the other 4%", laughed Darcy bitterly.

"No. She's nothing in the other 4%", said Marcus in a serious and hard tone, "that means something is missing."

"Her fighting skills?" asked Kenzo.

"Or her memory", said Marcus, "we'll discuss this in the other compartment. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six. Return of the famous five.

"Bella? Bella?"

A voice. I voice I had heard before.

Reluctantly I looked up from the comfort of my knees where my head bowed. The cell of my prison was being unlocked. A dark figure was walking in. I shrunk back and whimpered. I was still sore. Everywhere. I wanted to go home.

"Bella?"

It was Marcus. When I looked up he smiled encouragingly. He was holding a tray in his hands.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Was I ok?

No, I was not fucking ok.

"I want to go home…" I sobbed, "Please…I swear my name's Izzy. Short for Isabella. Please, can I go home? If you want money, my dad will give it, he will, I swear."

"You seem to be swearing a lot lately", Marcus chuckled. He was laughing?

"What do you want from me? What have I done to you? I don't even bloody know you", I snapped shaking my head.

He sighed and rested the tray in front of me. There was some food from McDonalds on it.

"There's a complicated situation", he said in a serious tone, "and you've unfortunately been put in the middle of it. I apologise for what Darcy did to you, she thought you were someone else."

Yea, lots of people seem to think I'm someone else. They seem to think I'm someone called Bella. But who was Bella? Why did Darcy hate her this much?

"Why am I in the middle of it? I don't know anyone called Bella", I explained to him. He pointed at the food.

"You _are_ Bella. Eat. This'll be over when we figure out how to get Bella's, _your_ consciousness back", he said.

"What? You're not making sense", I sighed pushing the food away, "I just told you, and I'm Izzy. Not Bella."

"Eat", he ordered. I shook my head.

"How do I know you haven't put something in it?" I pointed out.

Marcus grabbed the hamburger and took a big bite.

"Stay here, I'll get some medical stuff", he said, "and I want you to eat. We need Bella's body fighting fit for when she returns."

Reluctantly I grabbed the food and began to scavenge. I was starving for food of course. Everything Marcus said didn't make sense though. Bella? Who _was_ she? Bella's body fighting fit? He said Bella's consciousness was mine? What did that mean? We share a body or something?

Marcus arrived a couple of minutes later. He smiled when he noticed I had finished the food.

"You won't understand anything now", Marcus stated. He crouched down and I shrunk away, "it's ok. I won't hurt you bell – Izzy."

He began pulling out bandages and smoothing some sort of liquid gel on my bruises.

He worked in silence and the atmosphere changed from tense to ok. I began to hope. Began to wonder if he wasn't one of the bad guys after all.

"Help me please…" I whispered to him. Marcus looked up and smiled ruefully.

"I just wanna go home", I explained, "please…"

"Oh honey, I'm really sorry", he whispered back. The back of his right hand slowly caressed my cheek, "it'll be over soon. You won't suffer for long. When Bella comes back, you'll just die away and –"

A loud roar busted through my ears and the wall on my right hand side shattered as three large bike-like things made a grand entrance.

"What the fuck!"

"She's ours! We found her first!"

Darcy and Kenzo had arrived at the scene too.

But they didn't get time to stand there for long because two figures on the first bike had jumped off and were already heading for them. I couldn't see them because of the black helmets they wore. One was big and was using his strength to fight. The other was slightly more graceful and looked like a female with her tactics.

The next two figures were playing with something metallic in their hands. A short recognisable one who was punching in a small laptop which she laid on her left hand and used with her right. Her companion was a male and seemed to be scanning the room. And the last figure on the last bike, which wasn't wearing a helmet, stared straight at me. I saw his face and my heart skipped a beat.

"Bella…"

And everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven. There you are Bella.

Edward.

I saw him. The face of an angel. An angel whose lips had touched mine. I opened my eyes slowly hoping my confusion would die away. Hoping that everything went back to normal, but also hoping it didn't because of Edward.

"How are you feeling?" a pixie faced girl was smiling down at me. I blinked a couple of times before trying to sit up.

Four more curious faces were staring at me. The ones I thought I wouldn't see again.

"You lot…" I breathed.

"You remember?" said Edward suddenly.

"Of course I remember", I told him. Why wouldn't remember five beautiful people coming to my house and one of them kissing me? It's not something you can forget is it?

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad", Rosalie gasped. She was holding hands with the big dark haired guy, Emmett.

"No. Izzy", I corrected, "my name is Izzy."

"Why did you want to change it to Izzy, Bella?" asked jasper who stood beside Edward.

"That's just what people called me", I explained, "short for Isabella. And I'm not Bella."

"But Bella…wait, how…"confusion swept across Jasper's face again.

"But you do remember us?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, you're the lot who came to my house the other day", I sighed, "You were the ones on those motor bike things. How did you know I would be there?"

"No, Bella. Do you know us?" Jasper asked again. "Apart from when we came to your…house." I shook my head.

"Course not. I told you then, I had no idea who you were", I explained to him, "but they knew me too. Those…Darcy and Marcus and that Kenzo guy. They called me Bella too."

"So she still doesn't remember me!" snapped Edward. He stood up abruptly and walked out of the room. The room, now that I looked around turned out to be a living room. I was on the sofa with Rosalie and Emmett standing behind the small glass coffee table. Jasper was standing on the side of the room and Alice sat on the side of the sofa on a little space.

"You looked pretty bruised up when we found you, Bella", said jasper, "did they…I mean, they hurt you, right?"

I nodded reluctantly. "I don't even know why…"

Tears welled up in my eyes again. The thought of that much hatred into those hard blows. She hated me and I didn't even know her.

"Why didn't you fight back?" demanded Emmett cracking his knuckles. I stared up at him.

"I'm against violence", I said shaking my head, "besides…I don't really…I mean, I'd probably hurt myself trying to defend myself."

"You're not Bella", snapped Rosalie suddenly, "you're not her! She would defend herself. You're completely different. Who are you?"

"I'm Izzy", I said in a small voice, "my name is Isabella Marie Swan. You're right, I'm not Bella. I'm not. I'm me. How do you think I feel when a bunch of people suddenly thinks I'm someone else? Then I get kidnapped and beaten and then I'm…where am I?"

"Safe house 56580211 ", answered Alice.

"Oh, um...ok", was my answer, "well, what happened? You guys know Marcus, Darcy and Kenzo?"

"Yes", answered jasper, "listen, bell – I mean Izzy, there's some things we need to sort out. It's a really complicated issue. Right now though, the main thing is that Darcy, Kenzo and Marcus are after you for a reason and that reason isn't good. Ok? So, we're going to help you. We're friends and we want to protect you. Do you understand me so far?"

"Hey, I'm not two!"

"So you understand?" he asked.

"Yeah…but _why_? Why would you want to help me?" I asked curiously, "and why are those three after me? I don't know them. Honest. And they said they were trying to get Bella back, but they needed me too."

Alice and jasper exchanged meaningful glances to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Me and rose will help you get dressed and sorted out", said Alice standing up, "Jasper will figure things out and explain it to you when he finds out. Emmett will go check on Edward."

They all agreed and nodded.

I was still as confused as hell.

* * *

I stood in a large bedroom. It had a king sized bed in it along with a large black leather sofa. The walls were painted cream and the carpet was deep blue.

"YOU CUT MY HAIR???"

I wheeled around from the large mirror to face Alice who grinned sheepishly.

"That's how it was before", she said shrugging, "and it suites you best that way."

I turned back to the mirror. The person looking back at me wasn't me. She was slim with short shiny chestnut brown hair. She was wearing a pair of skinny black pants with red and white stripes down the sides. Her top was black also and stuck to her body outlining her curves.

She looked absolutely stunning.

"There you are Bella", whispered Rosalie sighing at my new look.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight. Edward's speech.

"Can I talk to her?" said a soft velvety voice. Alice, Rosalie and I looked up at the doorway to see Edward standing there.

"Has Jasper found out why?" asked Alice. Edward nodded. His eyes were locked on me. A glint of hope and pain showed in his beautiful green gaze.

"Let's go, Rose. They guys can explain everything to us", said Alice. She tugged on Rosalie's arm, which had been looking back and forth between Edward and me.

The atmosphere was silenced when they left. Just me, in front of the mirror with a different person staring back at me. Just Edward standing there, in hurt and hope.

"Bella…" a pained whisper called out.

"Do I get to know what Jasper discovered?" I asked. Edward stepped in and closed the door.

"I guess you should", he sighed. I went to sit on the bed and he followed sitting next to me but being careful not to touch me.

"Look, Bell – I mean Izzy, whatever. Before I tell you anything", Edward began, "you have to know that me, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and jasper are the good guys."

"I figured that when you rescued me from being tortured", I told him.

"Good. So you have to trust us, because we're here for you", he explained. I stared at the floor.

"This is all very confusing for me, you know", I said, "I mean, my life has suddenly been turned upside down. Ever since you guys came to my house. And Bella. Calling me Bella. Why do you call me Bella? Who _is_ Bella?"

"She's you", Edward whispered. I looked up to see him only a couple of inches away from my face, "_you're_ Bella. _My_ Bella. But…you've forgotten."

"I'm not Bella", I persisted, and "I never was this is all a mistake. How could I forget myself if I was Bella?"

"You were sent back", said Edward shaking his head. He dropped his gaze and closed his eyes. "The year 2817. Charlie and Renée were murdered and the Nomads were coming after you. So, we sent you back."

"Charlie and Renée?" I gasped, "No…they're alive. What? Did you just say the year…twenty-eight, seventeen?"

Edward's green eyes flipped open and he stared into my eyes deeply.

"What are you saying, you're from the year 2817?" I asked, bewildered.

"So are you, Bella", said Edward. He grabbed my hand but his eyes never let my gaze down.

"Don't you remember? James, Laurent and Victoria? They were after you", he explained urgently, "Then my father, Carlisle suggested you go into hiding. So we decided to send you back to the twenty-first century. We adjusted some stuff and made a life here for you. Your parents, Charlie and Renée here. They're not real. They're a fake, computerised. So that you'd live a normal life and blend in until it was safe for you to come back home."

"You're not making sense", I snapped, and "what are you trying to say that I'm from the future, in hiding because some Nomad weirdos are planning on killing me. They've already murdered my parents. And my parents here are not real because they're programmed like a computer?"

"Yes", Edward answered shortly, "that's exactly what I'm saying, Bella."

I couldn't look him in the eye anymore. I pulled away and stood up. A couple of minutes went by in silence.

"So… how come I don't remember being from the future?" I asked, my voice was shaking. Everything Edward had told me began to sink in. but it couldn't. It really _couldn't._ My parents were real. Both of them. Renée and Charlie were real. My life was real.

"Jasper found out why", sighed Edward, "apparently, there was a technical problem when you were sent back."

"Sent back? Like in a time machine, right?" I asked, "Like…like in Terminator? Was I naked?"

"What? What's Terminator?" said Edward looking confused.

"Nevermind, carry on."

"Oh, ok. Well, you were sent back in a pod. It was programmed to keep Bella safe", continued Edward, "so, when the…technical glitch happened, it protected Bella's mind. Her memories and consciousness had been stored away. But it needed something to live her life out, like she was supposed to. So then it used Bella's imagination and created…you."

Then it dawn on me. I was created. I wasn't real. They wanted Bella not me. So when Bella would come back, I would have to go.

Just like Marcus said, _'when Bella comes back, you'll just die away…"_

I was going to die.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all who reviewed.**

* * *

Chapter nine. A kiss to forget, a kiss to remember.

"So I'm not real?" I demanded, anger filling up inside of me. Edward caught my tone and looked at my ruefully.

"You are. I mean, you're Bella", he said, "but your life isn't real. It's made up. A cover story. Camouflage."

"But me. I mean me. Izzy. _I'm_ not real, Izzy isn't?" I asked again.

"I guess not. No."

"So you're screwed now", I concluded, "You came back in time to get Bella. And Bella isn't here. I'm here. Her imagination or whatever. And you can't bring me in the year 2817, because I'm not Bella. I'm Izzy."

"But can't you see?" said Edward suddenly. He stood up and went to stand in front me. Looking down at me, his green eyes shimmered with excitement.

"Don't you get it?" he exclaimed, "You _are_ Bella! You're her! We just need to bring her memories back in your head, which is her head, and we'd be able to go home."

"What about me?" I asked, "What happens to me?"

"You're…you'll still be here", he whispered, "in the back of Bella's imagination somewhere. Izzy will exist. She just won't dominate the body."

"How are you going to get Bella's memories back, then?" I asked, "I mean, you can't go around town searching for someone's consciousness, can you?"

"Jasper has some theories on how to return your memories back."

"Bella's memories", I corrected.

"But you're Bella. So it's your memories", explained Edward.

"This is going to get confusing", I sighed, "What are the theories?"

"Well, we can either go back to the pod that you travelled back in or we can try to pull a trigger in your memories and hopefully, you'll just remember", Edward clarified.

"What do you mean, a trigger?" I asked feeling confused.

"Well, we think that when Bella dominates the body", Edward began, "you're in her head. You're somewhere in there. So when you dominate the body, that must mean that Bella should be there. Hidden in a part from your imagination or something."

I sighed heavily and went to sit down. This was too new for me. It was all trying to sink in, at once and I felt like I was going to explode.

A week ago, I was just me. Normal Izzy. Not, I'm Bella? No. I couldn't be.

But he said I was.

So, I was Bella's imagination, when she wasn't there.

I sat down on the bed again and Edward sat next to me. This would be it. As soon as Bella would be here, I'd be gone. I'd be nothing but a fraction of her imagination.

"Do it", I commanded looking Edward straight in the eye, "do the trigger thing. Get Bella back."

"The thing is", he said, "we're not sure what exactly would trigger the memories. We have to try a couple of things."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, we were thinking of… things like… well, I mean me and you are pretty close", said Edward breathlessly, "me and Bella, I mean. So, I just thought, you'd remember me, you know."

"But I don't", I said suddenly aware on how close Edward and me were. So very aware on the fact that he was leaning closer. Very much aware that the temperature of the room had suddenly gone up. High.

"But you could…remember", he whispered seductively, "If…I make you…"

Whatever I was about to say next didn't get to come out because I had suddenly died and gone to heaven.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: It hurts.**

Edward slid one of his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Our lips parted and his tongue entered my mouth. I had lost control over my body; I didn't who was controlling it because my arms had flung around Edward's neck. My fingers entwined in his soft locks.

"Edward…" I moaned into his mouth. Then it happened.

The trigger.

A sudden flash of memories flickered behind my closed eyelids. I gasped and pulled away from Edward.

-Flashes-

A boy, tall with bronze hair chasing a girl with short chestnut brown hair. They both look no older than fourteen. The girl runs towards a river and jumps in, the boy follows.

-Flashes-

'Happy birthday, Bella', a velvety voice whispered from behind. The girl turned around. She stood in a dark room but a pale beautiful stranger stepped from the shadows and offered her a gift. A small, flat rectangular shaped gift.

'I said, I don't want expensive gifts, Edward', a voice sounding like bells said disapprovingly. The voice was coming from the girls' mouth.

'Well, I never listen to you anyway', laughed the boy, 'besides, its your sixteenth. Now, open up.'

-Flashes-

'Isabella Marie Swan, you will not get into any more school fights, understand?" a female voice with high authority demanded. The brunette sat on the sofa, clearly bored. There he was, the bronze haired male sat next to her holding her hand.

'She asked for it', she muttered.

-Flashes-

'Charlie and Renée are dead?' the same voice. High and chiming with bells. But troubled. And hurt.

'I'm sorry, babe, I'm really sorry'. Another voice. Familiar once again. The bronze comforter stepped forwards and wrapped an arm around her. Around me.

-Flashes end-

"…She just started shaking then crying, I didn't what to do…"

"She stopped shaking".

"Why was she crying, Edward?"

"I don't know…we were just… and then she…"

"Jazzy, is she ok? What happened?"

"I'm not sure, Alice. I think Bella's memories might have pulled through…"

"Bella's back?"

My eyes opened.

It was like seeing everything for the first time. But it was weird. Because I felt a panic breathing and the visions were vertical. I looked around to realise I was on the floor.

Edward was right next to me, holding my hand.

There were four familiar people too, familiar yet distance. Not forgotten, but far away.

"Bella? Bella, Bella honey, are you ok?" asked jasper stepping forwards and scrutinizing me. I stared up at him.

It hit me very hard then.

Harder than ever.

Because I had always hoped.

Hoped that even though Edward was gorgeous, even though he was amazing, even though this was a fantasy worth having, I had hoped that it wasn't real. That they were joking.

That I wasn't Bella. That this was a game. Just a game I had to play. And I would win because I was in the centre of it all. I would win because it was all about me becoming Bella.

I was Izzy and I was pretending to be Bella, I'd be Bella but I'd still be me. I'd still exist. I couldn't disappear, I was only sixteen.

I was going to win the game, easy peasy.

But I was wrong.

I closed my eyes without answering the question and tried to bring back to visions that had once flickered into my head. But I didn't need to see it twice. Not to believe.

Because at that precise moment, Bella had woken up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: In my head**

_Whoa, like major head rush. _

Huh? Who said that?

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked cautiously.

_Course I'm ok. Oh Edward! What are you doing here?_

"What?" I whispered to myself, "who just said that?" I looked around to room and sure enough neither Rosalie or Alice had said anything.

_Rose and Alice are here too. Hi guys! Guys? Why are you looking at me like that? Whoa… I can't feel my hands, or legs… or any part of my body for that matter._

"Is this Izzy or Bella?" whispered Emmett looking confused.

"I'm not sure", said Jasper quietly, "she looks very out of place. Almost scared."

_Jazz! Can you hear me? Crap, I'm not dead, am I?_

"Who said that?" I shouted looking around.

_All right, bitch. No need to shout! That's giving' me a headache._

"Who the hell…? You're in my _head_?" I whispered, horrified.

_Yeah, and you're in _my_ body. What hell are you doing there?_

"No, this is my body", I said shaking my head, "who _are_ you?"

_Isabella Swan, and you are?_

"I'm… wait, you're _who_?" I demanded.

"Why is she talking to herself?" asked a soft voice. My eyes flickered toward Alice who looked at me observantly. Five pairs of eyes watched my every move. But I had bigger problems in my head, literally.

_My name is Bella. Who are you and how did you get into my body?_

"I'm… I'm Isabella Swan. I'm Izzy", I said.

Then it struck me hard. I was talking to her. To Bella. The Bella everybody was searching for. She was here.

But shouldn't I be dead? Or at least… tucked away in her imagination or something? How could I still control my body?

I sat up and flexed my arms. Yes, they were still mine.

"Izzy. She's still Izzy", Jasper confirmed to everyone, "Izzy, are you ok? Can you hear me?"

"Of course", I can breathlessly. I couldn't wait to tell them. To explain that she was back. That they found her. Their Bella was back.

_Er, news flash honey, but I'm not back. I'm stuck here._

Oh. Slight problem.

_Slight big problem. Tell Jasper the situation; he'll know what to do. Tell him to get me out of here._

"Jasper, she's here", I breathed out, "Bella, she's… sort of inside my head."

"Yeah, I think she's finally lost it now", said Emmett shaking his head and receiving a smack from Rosalie.

_Emmett! How's your arm?_

"It's fine. What would be wrong with his arm?" I asked her, confused.

"How did you know that?" demanded Rosalie.

_She finally got the blue highlights, huh? See, I beg and beg and she says no. Then as soon as I'm trapped in my own head, she gets the highlights._

"Am I talking to Bella or Izzy?" asked Jasper staring at me intently.

"Izzy."

_Bella._

"No, he can't talk to you", I pointed out.

_Well, I can still hear him. Tell Edward to stop cracking his fingers it's pissing me off!_

"Oh, er, Edward she doesn't want you to crack you fingers", I said timidly. Edward froze.

"She…she's there?" he asked cautiously, "Bella? Are you there?"

_Damn right, I'm here! Can we please stop fussing over and get me my body back please?_

"Um, she wants full access to her body", I said to Jasper.

"Is she ok though?" persisted Edward, "I mean, how… where exactly is she?"

"She's in my head", I explained, "somewhere… it's like, I can hear her."

_Her? We're the same person! I'm Bella and you're Bella. Why are you called Izzy?_

"That's my name", I explained.

"What?" asked Jasper.

"I'm talking to her", I told him, "she wants to know why I'm Izzy and she's Bella."

"You're both the same person", confirmed Edward, "right Jasper?"

"I _think_ so", answered Jasper looking confused.

"How is it? Inside your own head?" asked Emmett. Suddenly they all approached me, staring as if looking through my soul or something.

_It's horrible! I can't do anything! This sucks! I want my body back._

"She doesn't like it", I murmured.

"Well maybe you could –"

Emmett voice was covered by a high shrieking noise. Someone screaming out in pain and agony. It took me a couple of seconds to realise that the scream belonged to me.

"Bella!"

"Izzy!"

"Jazz, what's happening?"

"Hold her still!"

My head exploded. Literally. It exploded into little pieces. My body was jerking into different directions and the pain that accompanied this movement was hell. Nothing could compare.

"Help her!"

"What's going on?"

My eyes were closed. They wouldn't open. My fingers clawed in pain. I gasped and cried out. Yelling out for someone to stop the antagonizing pain. To kill me now, because I didn't want to live through this kind of suffering.

"Stop it! Please stop it", I shouted through my gasps and screams.

"Edward! Stop it", I yelled.

It was my head. Something was happening. What did she do? Why was she doing this to me? Was it Bella? Was she causing me all this pain and agony?

"No! Stop it", I cried out.

"Izzy stay with me…"

"Get me the biological marker!"

"Bella? Bella?"

"Stop her from writhing!"

The voices…

The pain…

One by one it slowly dimmed. Until there was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

I was in a dark room. Or maybe it was a dark space. It was dark anyway. There was only one point of light. I walked towards it. There was no sound. No breathing. No voices. No pain and no torture.

My hair was long, and I wore normal clothes like I usually did. I reached the point of light and realised it was a large body length mirror. When I looked at my reflection, someone else looked back. My heart skipped a beat when I looked at her.

"Bella", I breathed. There she was. Looking like Alice and Rosalie had shaped me up to be.

She smiled at me.

"Izzy", she greeted.

"You're…you're there!"

"We're the same people", she explained, "You're just my imagination. Something that I want to be when I'm sick of my original life. You're my dream come true."

She laughed humourlessly.

I continued to stare at her. Such beauty. And she wanted to be me? She looked back at me. In the mirror. Bella. The person the world evolved around. The person who I was and wasn't.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In our consciousness", she answered, "Something went wrong."

"Like what? What happened?" I demanded, "It… it hurt so much."

"Yeah, I felt it too", she smiled sadly, "Jazz'll fix it. But I don't think I can be in your head anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be in the head so openly", Bella explained, "I can either be in the body and control or be a glint of imagination."

"So… you're going to go away", I asked, "until you can control my body."

"_Our_ body", she corrected, "and yes. I think so."

"Oh…"

"Tell him something for me", said Bella. But her voice was already starting to fade. The darkness was fading into light.

"Tell him that I'm saved in the pod. I'm crashed on a small island called Mau…."

I sat bolt upright and gasped for air.

"Bella", I breathed. Five pairs of eyes stared down at me. Life was just getting more and more complicated.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Different

"Bella", I breathed. Five pairs of eyes stared down at me. Life was just getting more and more complicated.

"You're Izzy?" asked Edward. I looked at him and nodded. Somehow he didn't look as disappointed as I thought he would be.

"Right", said Jasper in a business kind of way, "to work, people. I think I've sorted it out."

Rosalie and Alice both cleared their throats.

"Well, _we've_ sorted it out", Jasper rephrased sheepishly. I realised that I could no longer hear Bella in my head.

"I saw her", I interrupted before he could carry on, "we were in this room thing and she was in the mirror and she was looking back at me. She said she couldn't come back in my head and she's saved in the pod on a small island called… called…"

"We know", said Emmett, "you were shouting out the words."

"What is it called though?" asked Alice, "we didn't hear the end of it."

"No worries", said Jasper, "I can track down where she crashed."

"We go there and retrieve her", confirmed Rosalie.

"We're going to need passports", said Edward, "and we need to book the tickets. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as I find out where she crashed", said Jasper, "it'll take an hour or so for the search. Izzy, are you alright?"

I looked up at him and nodded. I realised that I was sitting on a bed, the same king sized bed. We were in the room that I was in before when everything had happened.

"Wait, what?" I asked trying to catch on.

"We need Bella back", said Edward urgently, "we're going to find out where her pod is, and switch her back into the body, ok?"

"Oh… yeah, ok", I said nodding. Suddenly everything was so weird. I had to remind myself that we weren't in James Bond or anything. That this was actually happening.

"Emmett and Rosalie take care of the food", Jasper ordered, "make sure you scan it before we eat and –"

"Scan the food?" I interrupted.

"Darcy, Kenzo and Marcus still want you", Alice explained, "They need Bella as much as we do."

"Aren't they going to go after the pod then?" I asked.

"They might", said Rosalie, "that's why we need to locate it and get to it before they do."

"Me and Alice will try and find the pod", Jasper carried on, "Edward, stay with Izzy and make sure she's ok."

"Wait, what time is it?" I asked, "What's the date? The day? Oh my gosh, my parents! They'd think I was kidnapped or something."

"Taken care of", said Alice, "you're currently visiting your aunt Georgina in Bristol. When Bella gets her body back and returns to the future, Isabella, Renée and Charlie Swan will die in a car accident. The world will carry on as normal."

"Your parents are fake after all", said Emmett, "its half past nine. Tuesday. Fifteenth of January. 2009."

"Stone age", mumbled Rosalie.

"Get to work", ordered Jasper. He grabbed Alice's hand and they went out of the room.

"We miss you Bella", whispered Rosalie. She smiled fakely and left the room with Emmett behind her.

Edward, who was sitting at the end of the large bed, stood up. He was scrutinizing me again.

"Did she say anything?" he asked.

"She said lots of things."

"I mean, for me. Specifically", he explained. I shook my head.

"Anything to help us?" Edward asked. I shook my head again.

"I'm not sure", I said, "nothing you guys don't know though."

"Do you know self defence?" he asked. The change of subject caught me by surprise. I shook my head again. I think I was going to have a major head rush after all that shaking.

Major head rush?

Where did that come from?

"What do you know?" asked Edward. He walked over to me so he was standing right in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"To defend yourself", he explained slowly, "karate? Street fight? I don't know… boxing?"

"We're in the twenty first century", I said, "You don't need to know self defence."

"Yes you do", he contradicted, and "do you know how many murders there are? Shootings and knife crime."

"I have a quiet life", I muttered, "well, I _had_ a quiet life."

"Well, its gotten noisy now", said Edward, "and Darcy really wants to kick your arse."

"Correction, she wants to kick _Bella's_ arse", I said.

"Correction, you _are _Bella. So her arse is your arse", said Edward.

"Alright, let's stop talking about my arse then", I sighed, "and I'm sorry I don't have black belt fighting skills but I'm against violence."

"How do you defend yourself?" he asked. I stood up and straightened out my clothes. Edward sat down where I was. I walked around the big room. Sure enough, I was hungry and wanted food. Where were Rosalie and Emmett?

"I don't need to defend myself", I told him, "I told you my life was quiet. It was just… normal. All this stupid time stuff is just crap that's been piled in. My life wasn't great but it wasn't as bad as this."

"You think this is good for us?" snapped Edward.

"I never said it was", I shot back at him, "but… ever since you lot showed up, everything's been upside down, hasn't it?"

"That's not our fault", said Edward defensively. He stood up, towering over me. "We didn't know the pod was going to malfunction or anything."

"Whatever! The sooner this is over the better", I shrugged looking away, and "I can just sleep in Bella's mind or something."

"You're not exactly the best thing that's happened you know", Edward snapped, his nostrils falring, "look at you, you're absolutely useless! You don't know anything from anything. Don't even know how to defend yourself. That's why you got shit from Darcy! You're probably the wasted side of Bella's brain. The bit which she wishes never existed!"

His words pierced at me like a knife. Slicing through everything and anything in its way. Edward looked at me disbelievingly and walked out.

I stared after him, filled with hate.

|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||

I could just walk out. Just say that I want nothing to do with this stupid sick joke they've got going on. I could just sneak out. Just go back home and pretend everything's ok. I could just…

I wasn't going to. For one, I didn't have to guts to walk out. Secondly, they were telling the truth. This wasn't something you randomly made up. You don't just say 'let's go prank that girl over there into thinking we're from 2817'

And Bella. I felt her inside my head. She was there. And I saw her too. I saw what she was like. In the future, what kind of person she was. I saw it all. I felt it all.

Edward was gone for a while now. I didn't go after him. Instead, I just sat back on the bed and curled into a ball.

"Izzy", gasped Alice running into the room. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "We've done it! We found it. We found Bella!"

I was being pulled down the stairs and into the living room. Some kind of technology was displayed around. There were at least five laptop-like things. And some other small metal devices lying around. Jasper was typing away on one of the laptops whilst Emmett and Rosalie stood and watched. Edward was nowhere in sight.

"You like Chinese food, right?" asked Emmett. I shrugged. Rosalie passed around some of the food she and Emmett went to buy. We all sat down and waited for Jasper. Finally he turned around and smiled.

"I want food", he said. Emmett gave him one of the boxes.

"Mauritius", said Alice grinning brightly, "That's where it is. In a town called Providence."

"Where's Mauritius?" asked Emmett with mouthful of food.

"Tropical line of Capricorn", explained Jasper, "next to Madagascar."

"Journey hours?" asked Rosalie.

"Approximately 12 hours", said Jasper, "so we need to move as soon as possible."

"Wait, wait, wait", I interrupted putting down the takeaway box and taking in a deep breath, "we're going off gallivanting to some weird island in Madagascar looking for a time machine like adventure seekers?"

"Small Island. _Next to_ Madagascar. Looking for a time pod", said a voice. My head snapped up and in walked Edward acting as if what he just said shouldn't be shown on Oprah.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen. This part of the movie.

Edward walked in casually. He plonked himself next to me and started digging into the food. Suddenly he stopped and whipped his head over to jasper.

"Has this been scan?" he demanded.

"Did it myself", answered Emmett. He went back to eating. I couldn't help but stare at him. He could at least apologise or something. Hi words weren't exactly nice. Where did he go anyway?

"We leave tomorrow", said jasper, "we've got more work to do, so we rest today."

"Do we know exactly where the pod is?" asked Rosalie.

"Not yet", answered Alice, "we're too far away to know. We're using satellite images from this time and it doesn't show very clearly."

"We can search once we're there", said Jasper, "but we need to fly there so we'll need passports. Edward and Bella, work on that. Emmett and Rosalie will book us flights. I know its last minute but do as soon as possible. Me and Alice need to figure out where Darcy, Marcus and Kenzo are."

"Where are we going to get passports?" I asked curiously.

"I've got links", said Edward.

"In the twenty first century?" I asked.

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"After dinner we get to work", said Jasper, "meet back in here two hours. Ok?"

|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||

"Where _are _we?" I asked huddling into my jacket. Edward and I stepped out of the shiny Volvo, where he got the car; I didn't even want to know.

"Earth", he answered, "come on. We're going to see the guy about the passports."

I looked around me. We were on a normal road with stacks of houses along both sides. But the houses had broken windows and some doors were missing. I felt uneasy as I followed Edward. He's stride was long so I had to jog to keep up. The cold air wasn't helping anyone.

"Don't talk to anyone, don't accept anything", Edward said firmly as he led me towards a house, the biggest one on the street. Some drunken men came out of it laughing.

"I hate this part of the movie", I sighed.

"It isn't a movie", said Edward, "welcome to reality."

He opened the door and we stepped in. a sudden stench of piss, alcohol and smoke hit me. I wrinkled my nose.

"Oh yeah, you might want to hold your breath", said Edward casually. We walked into a dark hallway that was decorated with a bunch of guys, looking drunk, offhandedly laying the floor. Edward walked straight by pass them, skipping over their sprawled out legs and bodied. I followed him, skipping past them.

"No more… melon please… no more", one of the men mumbled. I edged away from him; suddenly feeling very self-conscious of the clothes Rosalie and Alice had thrown on me before we left.

I was wearing black, once again. A very short skirt that came higher than half way up my thigh, with a tight black top, exposing my cleavage perfectly. The jacket I was wearing was quite small and thin. I was wearing some dangerously high-heeled black boots that hugged my calf.

"Are you coming?" snapped Edward. I couldn't help noticing he wasn't being very nice all of a sudden. He didn't apologise for calling me useless, and he was acting as if I was a sin on his shirt.

I jogged and jumped over the random men and followed him in. breathing in the stink was beginning to make me feel quite faint too.

We arrived at the end of the long dark hall to a door, which looked like two men guarded it. One was tall, lanky with blonde hair and a goofy grin that said it was possibly on drugs, the other was the opposite. He was quite short, maybe shorter than me, bulky with brown hair.

"E. A. M, I'm here to see Aro of the Kroolz Volterra", Edward said firmly, sounding quite confident too.

"State your business", said the tall blonde one, he wasn't as tall as Edward I noticed.

"My business is confidential", said Edward, "classified to the public, tell Aro I have a job for him."

The man nodded. He knocked the door and went in closing it behind him. As I looked around to could see some new people had just walked into the 'house'. I couldn't see their faces as they wore hoodies. From the looks of it, they were dealing drugs and I wasn't surprised. The short guy who was guarding the door, walked passed me towards the new people and started talking.

Edward turned around to look at me.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded quickly.

"Go", said the man returning to his place. He held the door open. We walked in and I couldn't help feeling like we were going to see the mafia or something. But unexpectedly, Edward and me had walked into an office.

It was a clean office too, the walls were white and the carpet was a creamy colour. Weirdly enough, it actually smelt all right. The person sitting behind the desk smirked and gestured two seats.

"Aro", Edward greeted with a nod.

"Mr. Masen, it hasn't been long enough", said the man apparently named Aro. His eyes flickered to me.

"Miss Swan, lovely to see you again", he smiled. He stood up and grabbed my hand, kissing the back of it. Edward cleared his throat once.

"Please, take a seat", whispered Aro. I went and sat down, as did Edward.

"We need passports", said Edward getting straight to the point, "six passports."

"Of course", said Aro. He sat back into his seat. Edward pulled out an envelope and tossed it on the table.

"The photographs and the information are in there", said Edward in a business like manner, "I would like it ready for me by tomorrow afternoon."

Aro's eyes grew wide.

"So soon, Mr Masen? I doubt that –"

"Tomorrow afternoon, one o'clock", Edward cut in sharply, "I'll come and collect it here."

"Ah… but so soon will have to… increase the amount of payment", said Aro, a smile tugging at his lips. I knew exactly what he was implying.

Edward grabbed a piece of paper from Aro's desk, he scribbled something on it with a pen and handed it over to Aro.

"Will this be enough?" he asked. Aro smiled fully.

"Of course, Mr. Masen", he said, "and miss swan, you're unexceptionally quiet today."

I didn't know what to say as Aro focused his attention on me, smiling as if urging me to say something. Obviously Bella and Edward had met this guy before. I wondered how Bella would have reacted or said.

"Business, please Aro", sighed Edward.

"Of course", said Aro pleasantly. He stood up and Edward and I stood up with him.

"I'm sure Caius will be delighted to see you again", said Aro, "upstairs, third door on the left."

"Thank you", said Edward nodding once, "goodbye Aro."

"Au Revoir, Mr Masen. And have a lovely evening to you miss swan", said Aro.

"Bye", I muttered.

We walked out of his little 'office' and back into the stench of piss and alcohol. I noticed that the hall was now buzzing with people, smoking and passing drinks around.

"Let's go", said Edward. He led me up the stairs and I followed without questions. On there stairs were more drunken people. Some were half sleeping, some looking up my skirt as I went up, and some even greeted Edward and me.

"Stay here", ordered Edward as he paused in front of a door, "I don't think I should let Caius see you. I'll be back in five."

"Ok", I said nodding. This door wasn't guarded so Edward disappeared inside. Some men, and now I noticed there were women too, smiled at me.

I recognised the tall blonde guard from downstairs coming up. He scanned around past the people and his eyes set on me.

I couldn't help but pull my skirt down at he gave me the 'up and down'. He smirked and walked, shoving some people out of the way, towards me.

"Hi, I'm Luke", he greeted holding out his hand.

I took his hand and nodded.

"What are you here for?" he asked. Some men pushed past him, pushing him on me. I backed away into the wall.

"Sorry", he whispered, not sounding sorry at all.

"S'ok", I mumbled. His eyes flickered to my chest.

"What's a pretty thing like you here for then?" he repeated, not making any move to back away or anything.

I didn't think I should tell him we're here to get passports to go to an island called Mauritius. Or that I knew people from the year 2817. His breath stank of beer and cigarettes.

"Not… much", I croaked, "I'm just here with… um, the guy you saw me with."

"With him or with, _with_ him?" asked Luke pressing his body closer. I gulped and hoped the wall behind me would disappear so I could move back.

"Just… with him", I said. A slow smile spread across his face.

"I've got some stuff if you want, helps you feel less guilty", he informed me. I stared at him. Guilty? For what?

"No, er, that's ok. Thanks", I said.

"You sure?" he whispered. Luke leaned in close and I had no idea what to do. I tried pushing him off but that did no good, he didn't even budge.

"I'm sure. I'm not _interested_", I hissed, trying to squirm away.

"Maybe you'd like –"

"She's not interested, back off", snapped a voice. I looked up to see that Edward has reappeared bringing much relief to me. Luke was pulled off me and shoved into some people.

"I _said_ not to talk to anyone", hissed Edward angrily.

"I didn't, he talked to me", I explained.

"Let's go", he muttered, grabbing my hand and towing me out of the house as full speed. When we came out I suddenly felt a sudden liberation.

"That was fun", I sighed sarcastically when we got into the car.

"Couldn't you have done something?" shouted Edward starting the engine. He sounded mad, very mad.

"What?" I demanded in response to his outburst.

"The guy was in your face! Did you _see_ where his hands were going?" he snapped furiously.

"I tried to get him off", I explained, "I couldn't, he was too strong."

"You realised what would've happened if I wasn't there, right?" asked Edward.

"No, I wouldn't have –"

"He would've probably drugged you and raped you", Edward spat, "then sell your body then next day! Couldn't you have kneed him or something? I don't know… crammed his nose up his brain? Don't you know _anything_ at all?"

"Stop fucking shouting at me", I yelled making Edward slam the brakes so hard I fell back on my seat, "he got in my freaking face and wouldn't back off, ok? _Don't_ say that I don't know anything or that I'm useless, Edward, because if you're saying that I am, then you're saying that Bella is too. I'm sick and tired of you treating me like nothing, I'm doing as much as I can considering everything."

There was a moment's silence of which I bit my lip and stared out the window breathing quite hard. I had enough of Edward. Just about enough.

"I'm sorry", whispered Edward.

"Get me home", I commanded coldly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen. Sleeping arrangements.

"Six thirty evening on the sixteenth of January", announced Emmett, "that's the earliest flight we could get."

"And the passports?" Jasper asked looking over to Edward and I.

"Taken care of", said Edward quietly, "I'll go pick them up tomorrow at one in the afternoon."

"That's everything then", said Alice nodding, "but we'll need accommodations when we're in the island. I thought it was small, it is but its population is one million people".

"That's not that big", Rosalie interjected. She moved over to sit next to me on the sofa in the living room.

"No, but it's still witnesses", said Jasper, "about the accommodations, we'll have to buy a house and –"

"_Buy_ a house?" I interrupted, "you're going to buy a house?"

"Would you prefer if we used a hotel?" asked Alice. They all looked serious.

"But we don't know how long we'll be there for", muttered Rosalie, "a house is better."

"Are you alright, Izzy?" asked Emmett. I nodded taking it all in.

"How much money have you got?" I asked.

"All the money in the world", Emmett chuckled, "literally."

I looked over to Jasper for a less vague answer.

"We can tap into banks and get any amount of money we want", he explained.

"Have you lot found Darcy and the others?" asked Edward suddenly.

"No", answered Alice, "but we've seen some outtime activity that we think we should check out."

"What's outtime activity?" I asked.

"Activity that's out of time", answered Edward simply, "someone's come back in time basically. Looking for Bella?"

"We don't know who it is yet", said Jasper, "so tomorrow, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and I will go and inspect it. You and Bell – Izzy can retrieve the passports and we meet back here at half past three. Then clear this house and leave for the airport at half past four. We'll get there on the Jewlzo bikes in half an hour, then have time to do the usual check ups at the airport."

"Ok then", sighed Edward.

"We better get to sleep", said Alice, "Bella the room you were in, I laid out some clothes for you. You can go get ready for bed if you want."

I nodded and went upstairs. I realised they were still talking downstairs but I didn't stay to listen or anything, I don't think I wanted to hear anything anyway.

I took a deep breath as I shower quickly. I should write a book when I'm older. Calling it the adventures of bringing back Bella. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed in the silky red pyjamas Alice had laid out for me. At least something I was wearing wasn't black today. I brushed my hair rapidly because it was short. It didn't tangle as much as it did when it was long. I liked it longer. I felt like I was looking at a stranger in the mirror. Someone else. Bella, to be precise. And then I realised the shit about me _being _Bella. So technically I shouldn't be jealous of her beauty and her ability to make Edward happy because I _was_ her.

Edward.

He had no right to treat me like that. Like I was useless. How could he even say that to me? Didn't he know how hard this had been? I was kidnapped, beaten up, told that I was someone else, told them there are people from the future and had to go to some mafia house.

Edward.

What was his problem with me? I didn't do anything to him. I was always listening to whatever anyone told me, because I was on his side. I wanted Bella back too. As weird as it sounded, I wanted to help them. So far, I did. Didn't I? I co-operated. What was his stupid problem?

I walked over to the bed and sat on it feeling rather small. The bed was enormous. I sighed and covered up, turning the lights off.

A couple of minutes went by, and I stared at the ceiling into nothingness. Suddenly, the bedroom door busted open.

Edward walked in; he unzipped his jumped and threw it to the side. Pulling off his shirt, he stumbled around closing the door. I stared.

Yes, I stared. He had the most perfect six-pack I had ever seen. His chest was firm and tense with muscles I hadn't noticed before and a slight coating of chest hair trailed down.

Already? What was he, seventeen?

"What are you doing?" I asked feeling alarmed as he approached the bed. Edward looked at me as if I was missing something.

"I'm going to sleep. What does it look like?" he answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Here?" I squeaked sitting up, "you're sleeping here?"

"Where else would I sleep?" he retorted. I gulped. His expression softened immediately. Edward sighed heavily.

"This house has three bedrooms", he explained, "we made the safe house this way cos we thought it'd be me and Bella, Alice and jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Oh", I breathed.

Edward looked at me uncomfortably and sighed again.

"Look, don't worry about it. I'll sleep on the sofa downstairs", he said turning away. Well, I couldn't have that.

"No, no, no", I called, "it's alright. I was just… a bit freaked out before. But it's ok. You don't have to do that."

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously. Am I sure if I want a super gorgeous guy to sleep next to me? Yes, I am, thank you Jesus.

Since when did I thought Edward was super gorgeous?

Oh, right. Since I met him.

"It's fine", I assured him, "I'm sure."

"Ok", Edward shrugged like he couldn't really care less. He got in next to me and I felt so nervous that I moved all the way to the side of the bed so there was no contact. He still insulted me and me seeing him topless that clouded my thoughts of him being a jerk. Jerkward. Yeah, I like that name.

"Tell me if this is uncomfortable for you", Edward whispered. His voice was soft and velvety again. I fought the urge to moan. Hotward.

"It's fine", I whispered back, "do you and Bella, like, sleep together a lot?"

"I sometimes sneak into her room through her window", answered Edward, "and we just talk until we fall asleep."

"So, um… you just, like, sleep?" I asked, clearing my throat. I was sure I was crimson red by this second. Edward chuckled beside me.

"Yeah, we just sleep", he told me.

"Ok… just wondering", I explained.

"Izzy?"

"Mmm?"

"I want to say I'm sorry", Edward whispered, "for earlier. I was pissed and I took it out on you."

"That's ok", I mumbled, unable to think of anything else to say.

* * *

"…So cute together, can't you see?"

"Alice, I don't think Edward would like you taking pictures…"

"Come on, Rose, what Edward doesn't know won't hurt him. Oh… she's waking up…"

I was awoken up by a couple of squealing and giggling voices. My eyes stayed closed as I hugged my pillow closer. It moaned.

Moaned? The pillow moaned?

My eyes snapped opened immediately only to realise that off all the space in the king sized bed, Edward and me were entangled right in the middle.

I was half draped over his naked torso and his arms were held tight around me. My pyjama top had ridden all the way to my chest so my whole stomach was showing. The pyjama trousers were dangerously low, showing my pelvis bone.

"Edward?" I asked questioningly, blinking. Edward's eyes flickered open.

"Aaaarrrrrggghhhhhhhhh!"

"Aaaarrrrrggghhhhhhhhh!"

"…So funny… oh my stomach's hurting…."

"Come on Bella, Edward isn't _that_ scary in the morning!"

I scrambled away from Edward pushing my pyjama back into appropriateness. I jumped off the bed and turned to Rosalie and Alice who were by the doorway laughing so hard, it looked painful.

"Why did you scream?" demanded Edward. I looked back and forth between Alice to Rosalie to Edward.

"You were… your hands… and the…", I stuttered. My cheeks flamed red as Alice and Rosalie continued laughing.

"What are you talking about?" asked Edward looking confused, he was still on the bed sitting down.

"You guys… were wrapped around… eachother", snorted Alice. Seriously, she snorted. I didn't think a noise like that would come from her. She pulled out a phone and showed the screen to Edward, who blushed. Yes, blushed. I had to confirm everything that was happening to myself this morning.

"Oh", muttered Edward. I went over and grabbed the phone. On the screen, was me lying on Edward's chest. His lips were at my hair as if he was kissing it. My blush deepened red.

"You had to take a picture?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Rosalie smirked

"Well, we had to have evidence for Emmett and jasper", she said. I groaned.

"Where are the guys?" asked Edward. He swiped the phone from me and deleted the picture whilst Alice jumped on him trying to get it back.

"Don't worry Alice", Rosalie assured. "I have another couple on _my_ phone."

"Delete it", ordered Edward. Rosalie smiled and stepped closer to him in his face in a challenging way.

"Make me", she breathed. I pulled him away and stepped up to her.

"Rose, delete the picture", I commanded, keeping my face hard. A flicker of confusion and fear flashed across Rosalie's face. She stepped back looking perplexed.

She looked at me with watering eyes.

"I…I was just messing about", I said suddenly realising I might've been a bit to cold.

"No", she said shaking her head, "that was so _Bella_. Are you sure you're Izzy?"

What kind of question was _that_?

Of course, I was Izzy. I was me. Bella was gone for now. She wasn't back. She wasn't here. I was me.

I looked over to Alice and Edward.

"I'm Izzy", I said nodding furiously.

"I'm not so sure", sighed Jasper from the doorway. He held up a small device, in a rueful gesture, "this Bella and Izzy situation is just getting more and more difficult."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen. Is it ok to say 'huh'?

"I'm not so sure", sighed jasper from the doorway. He held up a small device, in a rueful gesture, "this Bella and Izzy situation is just getting more and more difficult."

"What do you mean?" demanded Edward walking over to him and snatching the device.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, there's good news and bad news", said Emmett, "let's go downstairs and we'll explain."

"Yeah, you guys should probably get dressed", advised Alice, giggling. I realised that Edward and me were in the only ones who hadn't gotten dressed today. Everyone else was wearing different clothes from yesterday. I suddenly felt self conscious of the simple pyjamas that clung to my skin. Edward was wearing nothing but his boxers, which he looked pretty comfortable in.

"We'll leave you to it", said jasper. He walked out along with Alice and Rosalie.

"Nice hair, Izzy", smirked Emmett before he disappeared. I went to the mirror to see what he meant to realise that my hair looked like a complete haystack.

"I like it", shrugged Edward, before he, too, walked out.

I had a quick shower and when I came out Alice had new outfits picked out for me. Less revealing this time, to my satisfaction. I was wearing jeans, which I hadn't in a while. Black skinny jeans with a white tank top and some black leather boots. High heeled, of course. Over the top, I wore a small black pullover.

When I went downstairs, everyone was in the kitchen, lazed around a small rounded table. Emmett, Edward and Alice were eating whilst Rosalie was on the laptop.

"Are you hungry Izzy?" asked Emmett. At least, that's what I think he said. He was currently stuffing his mouth with toast.

"Er…yeah", I said cautiously staring at him. Alice pushed a plateful of toast, some sandwiches, some pancakes and some fruit towards me.

"Eat", commanded Edward. I sat down and began chewing on the toast.

"Can I know what the news was then?" I asked casually.

"The pod has been moved", said jasper sighing. He turned around to Rosalie and grabbed the laptop off her.

"I was using that!" she snapped, huffing.

"Use yours", shrugged jasper. He faced the screen towards me. On the laptop screen was a map. I didn't recognise where the map was, but looked like map of London. Three flashing red dots caught my attention.

"What's that?" I asked gesturing the dots, which were moving in different directions.

"Darcy, Kenzo and Marcus", said Alice, "we can detect their movements when they use devices from 2817."

"Doesn't that mean they can detect it when you're using these devices as well?" I asked.

"We have different types of detectors", said Edward.

"Oh, well what's so complicated then?" I asked. If we could see where the three were then that sounded like a good thing. We knew where they were and if they were going after the pod.

"They've split up", said Alice. She pointed to the dots which were drawing further and further away, "and we don't' know what that means, Izzy. If they're together and they're coming closer to us, then we know they're after you. If they're going to Mauritius then we know they're after the pod. But why are they roaming around London randomly? We don't know."

"Maybe they're lost", I suggested, biting into the toast again. They all shook they're heads.

"They came in this century prepared", Emmett explained, "They are specially skilled agents here to take care of…Bella. I doubt they'd get lost."

"Besides", said Rosalie taking the laptop back, "they're all moving outwards. Can you see it?"

I looked at the screen again and noticed what Rosalie was saying. The three dots were moving from the centre of London, outwards. All in a straight line.

"Oh", was all I managed to say.

|E|E|E|E|E|E|E|E|E|E|E|E|E|E|O|B|B|B|B|B|B|B|B|B|B|B|B|B|B

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had set off looking for any signs of trouble because they had detected some outtime activity. I still couldn't get my head around all the technical term they were using. I just pretended I was James Bond's assistance or something.

Or maybe one of Charlie's angels. I would like that.

I wouldn't mind being Edward's angel.

Somehow he seemed nicer after I slept with him.

Oops, that doesn't sound right…

What I meant to say was that he seemed in a better mood after waking up. He wasn't bitter with me; he acted kinder and helped me understand everything. He even asked if I was ok with things before we carried on.

And that wasn't good.

Not for me it wasn't. It definitely wasn't. Edward being nice only made me fall for him even more. We were stuck in this wild goose chase and all I could think about was that this morning I was laying on _his_ perfect torso.

Mmm…Edward's perfect torso…

"Are you ok?" Edward's perfect voice brought me back to earth. He stared at me curiously, tilting his perfect head to one side.

"F-fine. Great", I stuttered. I cleared my throat once and hoped I wasn't blushing.

"You're blushing", Edward pointed out.

Damn!

"Oh? I'm, er, just a bit hot", I stammered. Edward rolled down the windows in the car. We were driving somewhere, to where we had been the last night. We were going to collect the passports and ID details from that weird house we had gone to. I didn't mind going, because it was daytime this time and hopefully there'd be less drunks and passed out bodies everywhere.

As we drove, my mind drifted back to Edward's perfect face. Did he have a perfect everything? Every part of his body perfect? Top part looked perfect, was the below part perfect too? Mmm, I wonder if _that_ was as perfect as I was imagining it to be right now…

"Izzy? You there?" a perfect hand waved in front of my hand.

Damn your perfect-ness Edward!!!

No, he wasn't perfect. Everyone has they're flaws. I bet _his_ wasn't perfect at all… I'd have to see it first…

"Izzy? Anyone?" said Edward sounding close to annoyed by now. I blinked a couple of times and realised I was standing on a familiar street.

Did we get out of the car already?

"I'm fine", I said quickly. Edward continued to stare at me, curiously and suspiciously. "Just zoned out for a while there."

"You kept muttering perfect-ness", said Edward with an arched eyebrow. My face heated up. Damn, was I saying that aloud?

"Oh… it's a, er, a new movie I wanted to see", I stammered. Knowing me the lie didn't work well because Edward merely chuckled. He laced his fingers and mine and we began walking up the street.

I recognised the street now, it was where we were yesterday. The houses with the broken windows and the missing doors brought the memories back.

"Wait for me outside please", said Edward firmly. He kept walking, past the large house and stopped there.

"Why can't I come?' I asked, inquisitively. He smirked before speaking.

"Knowing you, I'm sure some random guy would have his hands up your skirt before you could react", Edward said. I stared at him, outraged.

So much for being kind.

_That_ was his flaw; he couldn't open his mouth without being a jerk.

"What are you trying to say?" I snapped poking him with a finger, "that I'm easy?"

"Ouch! Izzy, that hurt", hissed Edward backing away. He rubbed the bit where I had poked him.

"Don't be a baby", I sighed shaking my head, "and I can take care of myself. Yesterday was a one time, the guy was in my face!"

"Whatever", Edward dismissed, "you're staying here. I don't want Aro to see you again, or Caius for that matter."

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked looking around me. The street was deserted and pretty quiet.

"Just stay here, wait for me and don't talk to anyone", he ordered firmly, looking straight into my eyes. I found that I couldn't look away, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

I nodded blankly, not know what I had just said yes to. Edward's pure piercing green eyes had transported me to another dimension. How could he _do_ that?

Before I knew it, Edward and bent down and pressed his lips to my forehead briefly before turning around and marching away. I hadn't even realised until he was in the house and out of my sight.

He just kissed my forehead?

My forehead?

My lips weren't busy…

Edward's POV (I just thought I should try his view)

"Just stay here", I explained to Izzy, "wait for me and don't talk to anyone." I paused and looked down at her. Her gorgeous brown eyes caused me pain and pleasure both at once. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes", I added.

Her eyes.

Beautiful and wide, brown liquid chocolate. So watery you could swim in them. So deep you could get lost in them. So beautiful you could loose yourself in them.

But were they Izzy's or Bella's?

I knew both were the same person. I knew that Izzy was Bella, because she was a bit of Bella. But they were different.

Bella was carefree and outgoing. She was fun and tough all at once. She was bossy and organised and wonderful and amazing. She was Bella. She was beautiful and hard-hitting. She was the girl I loved.

Izzy was different. She was small and innocent. She was the very definition of someone who's lost. She was Izzy.

Sometimes I felt sorry for her. Being stuck in al of this. Living a normal life then suddenly having all this crap being thrown in. she was too spotless to have to deal with all this. But that's how it was.

Sometimes when I looked into her eyes I could see Bella, and I could see that I liked it. And i could see her and me. Together.

Bella was amazing, Izzy was amazing, and I was simply confused.

I bent down and pressed my lip on Izzy's forehead. It was soft and warm and right. I closed my eyes and breathed her in. Bella's scent. Izzy's scent.

I loved Bella.

But did I love Izzy?

If I loved Bella, didn't that mean that I loved Izzy? So was it right for me to feel this new emotion when I looked at Izzy?

It was the same emotion as I felt with Bella, because when I looked at Izzy I saw Bella, but I knew it was Izzy so I felt something more. Another feeling. Something that I wanted to feel.

I pulled away from Izzy and looked away. I walked off into the house. I couldn't bear to look her in the eye. I couldn't let anyone know about this new emotion.

I needed Bella back.

That was my mission. To get Bella back. To bring her home.

Then why did I want to keep Izzy?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen. Jealous boyfriend.

That was my mission. To get Bella back. To bring her home.

Then why did I want to keep Izzy?

I shook my head of all thoughts of Bella or Izzy as I walked in. it was pretty easy because the stink of piss immediately got to me. I also smelt alcohol and smoke. The sight hadn't changed from yesterday. Except more people were lying drunk on the floor.

I skipped past them and ran upstairs, straight to Caius' office. I looked around to see if there was anyone I recognised here. Nope.

No one.

I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Mr. Masen", said Caius rising to his feet. I smirked and nodded curtly.

"I've come to collect my package", I said making sure he understood I wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Ah, but of course, sir", he said smiling. He grabbed the phone on his desk and began shouting down it immediately in another language. I recognised it as Italian. I knew some words but not all. I caught some stuff he was barking which turned out to be profanities.

He finally put down the phone and turned his attention back to me. His eyes flickered over my shoulder to which the door had just opened.

In stepped a bulky man carrying six brown envelopes in a pile. He dumped it on Caius' table and walked straight out as if I didn't even exist.

"Your package", said Caius smiling brightly as he pushed the pile towards me. I took an envelope and opened it.

Inside were passports, IDs, birth certificates and every form of identification for Alice. The other envelopes were for Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Izzy and I.

I closed the envelope and nodded in satisfaction.

"Thank you", I said with a quick, curt nod. I rose swiftly and pushed all the envelopes into a black bag.

"My pleasure, Mr. Masen. Aro has already told me of your payments", he grinned clapping his hands together, and "he also informed me that he met with Miss Swan again. Is she not here with you today?"

I gritted my teeth and my fist pulled tight.

"No, she isn't", I said, still politely, "thank you for your services, Caius. Have a nice day."

"Of course", he bowed, "good day to you too. Give my best wishes to Miss Swan."

I turned and left the office as quickly as I could.

The stench of urine and smoke hit me straight in the face. Somehow I didn't even notice it because I was so angered.

Caius had taken an interest, the last time he met Bella. He was a Timeouter, from 2817. So were Aro and his men. They came back in time to help any other Timeouters who were struggling to fit in. unfortunately that meant they had to 'delete' people and 'remodel' new life styles.

Bella and me had met them in the future. In 2817. When life was ok. When my Bella was with me. My Bella…

I walked outside to find Izzy talking to someone.

My jaw instantly clenched in anger. And jealousy.

She was laughing and giggling at this new stranger. He was tall with long black hair and golden skin. He was holding her hand, whilst she giggled and flushed red. I stood on my spot, watching them whilst my blood boiled in anger. All I wanted to do was to punch the lights out of this boy. He handed a piece of paper to Izzy, who took it, blushing.

I marched over to them, burning with frustration.

Bella's POV. (After Edward left)

The wind was pretty strong. Blowing through my hair into different directions. If my hair were long, it would've been a pile of mess right now. I was glad it wasn't, because somehow my hair fell back into place.

I dug my hands into my pocket and stared at the ground. Biting my lip, my mind wondered back to Edward.

He had kissed me. On my forehead, but nonetheless he had kissed me. Why though? I mean, you don't' just hate someone, insult them and then kiss them softly on the forehead.

It was a sweet and silent gesture. But it felt like so much more.

"Izzy?" said a voice making my head snap up. I looked up to see Jacob Black and Embry Call from school walking towards me. I was surprised they even knew my name. Jacob and Embry were popular guys in my school. They were the hot, football type who didn't notice shy quite people like me.

"Hey", I smiled faintly. Embry's face was priceless. He was staring at my legs, making me feel pretty uncomfortable, with a big grin on his face.

Jacob was scrutinizing me, as if not believing that it was actually me.

"Izzy… you look different", said Embry. They approached me finally.

"Er, thanks", I said, my cheeks flushing.

"Your haircut looks amazing", breathed Jacob, looking absolutely shocked, "were you on 'Extreme Makeover' or something?"

I felt slightly offended by this comment. I bit my lip and looked back down.

"No", I mumbled, "just had a haircut."

"Listen, Izzy…I got to go", began Embry as if I even cared, "but will I see you at school tomorrow?"

"Er, no, I sort of moved", I explained. Well, I lied.

"Oh, that's why you weren't in school", Jacob filled in nodding. Once again I was surprised he had realised I wasn't in school.

"Yeah", I said nodding.

"Damn! Maybe we could go out sometime", Embry carried on, "call me? We could talk about…your new school or something. Hey, why did you move?"

"Personal reasons", I said quickly. He shrugged and dug out a piece of paper, scribbling his number on it and handing it over to me.

"Sure, call me, yeah?" he said, "I better go. See ya, Izzy. Laters, Jake!"

With that, Embry Call jogged out of sight, around the corner. I turned back to Jacob who was still staring at me weirdly.

"So…how are you?" he asked smiling faintly.

"I'm ok", I said shrugging, "you? How's it hanging?"

"It's hanging low, but it'll come back up if you smile for me", he joked, stepping closer. I flushed again, realising what he had just said.

"You're cute…I never noticed", Jacob mused, tilting his head to left and staring at me intently.

"Er, thanks", I blushed. Wow, so many compliments. From the wrong person.

"So, are you gonna call Embry?" he asked causally. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. I stuffed it in my pocket and shrugged.

"Not sure…I'm sort of busy", I explained, "I mean, with moving and everything."

"I totally understand", said Jacob brightly, "but I could help you if you want."

"Help me?" I repeated, "with what?"

"Getting that hard little cherry of yours popped", he said winking. I forced a laugh and stepped away. Unfortunately, Jacob decided to step closer. He took my left hand and played with my fingers still staring into my eyes.

"So…what do you think?" he asked curiously, "wanna come out with me tonight? I'm sure you'll have fun. You'd be safe with me."

"I don't know", I said timidly, trying not to be rude, "I've got a lot on, Jacob. I'm not sure about tonight."

"How about tomorrow?" he persisted, "are you busy then?"

"How about I call you?" I suggested, "I need to check if I'm busy or not, you know?"

"Ok then", he nodded in agreement. He got out a little piece of card and handed it over to me, I noticed his number was already written on it.

"So how come you're around here?" he asked once I took the card.

"Oh, I'm waiting for –"

"Me", said a firm voice. I twisted around to see Edward strolling towards me. His face was hard and his lips looked pressed in a straight line, as if he was trying not to say the wrong things.

Must be so hard for him.

As he strided over, the wind blew through his messy bronze hair making it look softer and more gorgeous than ever. His opened coat flapped on either side of him like a cape and I noticed his fists were pulled and tight.

"Yeah", I added once I found my voice, "er, Jacob, this is Edward. Edward this is Jacob my, er, friend from school."

"Edward?" repeated Jacob glaring at Edward as if he was a threat to society.

"Yeah, he's my –"

"I'm her boyfriend, nice to meet you _Jacob_", sneered Edward. He snaked an arm around me sending volts of electricity up and down my spine. To be honest, the feeling was brilliant.

Whoa…did he just say boyfriend?

Edward was my _boyfriend_?

He was now, was he?

"Oh…likewise", mumbled Jacob looking highly pissed off and annoyed, "I better go. See you around, Izzy."

"Oh, ok", I sighed, "bye, Jacob."

"Goodbye", said Edward cheerfully as Jacob turned to go, "stupid moronic dog!"

"Excuse me?" I demanded half laughing, "What did you just call him?"

"Happy little elf", shrugged Edward stirring me with his arms still around my waist, towards his car. He grabbed Jacob's number from my hand, studied it and threw it to one side carelessly.

"_What _was that about?" I asked as we walked, "and you can't just grab something from someone's hand and throw it away, Edward!"

"You weren't going to call him anyway", said Edward as if nothing mattered.

"You told Jacob that you were my _boyfriend_?" I repeated with an arched eyebrow. Edward stopped walking and turned towards me. He placed both his hands on either side of my waist and pulled me closer.

My breathing speed up and my heart bashed against my rib cage.

"I _am_ your boyfriend", Edward whispered leaning closer, "and _you_ are _my_ girl…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen. The airport and confusion stuff.

Edward stopped walking and turned towards me. He placed both his hands on either side of my waist and pulled me closer.

My breathing speed up and my heart bashed against my rib cage.

"I _am_ your boyfriend", Edward whispered leaning closer, "and _you_ are _my_ girl…"

I was absolutely sure he was going to kiss me at that time. I was just so certain. We leaned closer and I could feel his wonderful warmth, I could smell him. He was Edward and we were about to kiss…

And then the phone rang.

How damn cliché!

"Oh great", muttered Edward in frustration. He pulled away and grabbed his phone. Blushing brighter than a tomato, we carried on walking towards his car. I couldn't' help but feel a lot disappointed that we didn't kiss.

"Alice?" barked Edward, "what do you want?"

He opened the passenger door with one hand and gestured me to go inside, I got in and he closed the door gently. Edward was still on the phone as he walked over and got into the other side.

"We've got it", said Edward starting the engine, "ok then. We'll come straight there. See you in about half an hour. Bye."

He pushed the phone down his pocket and sighed.

"We've got an earlier flight", Edward explained, "so we're going straight to the airport now. They've found out about the outtime activity and they'll update us about it when we arrive there, ok?"

"Yeah", I said nodding as I took it all in, "earlier flight, going to airport, and outtime activity progress. Got it."

"Great! Let's go."

Alice's POV.

To see Edward and Izzy weaved through the crowd towards us made everyone feel better. The half an hour that Edward promised turned to be over an hour. Izzy's hair was slightly scruffy and Edward's was messier than usual, if that's possible.

"Where the _hell_ have you two been?" demanded Rosalie stamping her foot on the floor. She wasn't very patient and had to get coffees to calm her down but then she ended up spitting it back out because of the taste. I recall her exact words were '_mother fucking hell! Can't even get a decent coffee! Stupid middles ages…'_

"We, er, sort of got caught in traffic", explained Edward taking a seat in the waiting area next to jasper.

"_Sure_, got caught in traffic", repeated Emmett looking unconvinced. Edward rolled his eyes whilst Izzy blushed and stared at the floor.

"When's the plan leaving?" asked Edward curiously.

"Quarter past two, we board at half past one", explained Jasper glancing at his watch, "it's nearly one o'clock now. I suggest we take a skim around the airport just to make sure nothing's suspicious and then meet back here at twenty-five minutes past one. Ok?"

"Yeah."

"Sure".

"Alright then."

"Are we pairing up, or splitting up?" I asked throwing him a meaningful look.

"Sounds like Scooby Doo", muttered Izzy shaking her head, "right team, let's split up and look for clues!"

"We're not looking for clues", said Emmett looking confused, "right Jazz?"

"I'll go with Alice", ordered Jasper, ignoring Emmett, "Izzy you're with Edward. Rosalie and Emmett are together. Meet back here in twenty-five minutes and keep your phones on. Go!"

Bella's POV.

Once again, here we were on the journey to look for…actually I didn't know what we looking for. Something suspicious or something that didn't look right. What can you look for that doesn't look right in an airport? Mmm…that creepy guy was giving me weird looks…

"Hey, what are we looking for?" I asked Edward as he dragged me by the hand around some random people.

"Anything that doesn't seem right", he answered vaguely. Yes, great answer Edward. That solved my problem nicely.

"Like what?" I asked dodging a woman with a screaming baby in her arms. At least, it looked like a baby…made a lot of noise though.

"I don't know…people arguing…a man with a gun…something that you feel suspicious of", he explained again, very vague.

"Ok", I said nodding as if I understood. I'm sure I fooled no one. I glanced around trying to mimic Edward's serious, concentrated expression and suddenly noticed the toilet.

Ok, there was nothing suspicious about a female public toilet. I just needed to use it.

"Hey Edward, can you give me a minute?" I asked halting to stop. Unfortunately I didn't quite halt, since Edward was dragging me. I stumbled over my own feet and was about to fall flat on my face.

Strong pale arm suddenly gripped around my waist, so that the contact with the inviting hard floor never came.

"You ok?" asked a soft velvety voice. Of course, I couldn't help but feel stupid. Edward pulled me up so we were face to face.

"I'm fine", I muttered, blushing bright red.

"Give you a minute?" he asked with a perfect eyebrow arched.

"What?" I asked feeling confused.

"You said to give you a minute, what did you mean?" asked Edward releasing me from his hold.

"Oh, er, I need to use the loo", I mumbled shyly.

"Of course", said Edward chuckling at my embarrassment, "I'll wait out here for you."

"Thanks", I said. I walked away from him and quickly into the bathroom. I couldn't help but feel somehow comforted when Edward was with me. Close to me. Holding me.

It felt natural now, even though I had known him for a little bit of time, to have him next to me. I felt safer somehow, more comfortable with.

As I got out of the toilet, I weaved in and out of the lines and crowd of people that was forming. Suddenly something grabbed me and turned me around.

"Edward?" I gasped staring at him.

"Oh Izzy", he breathed pulling me closer, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

I stared at him in confusion. What was he on about? I just saw him less that a couple of minutes ago.

"No Edward", hissed a little voice. I pushed Edward off me to notice Alice next to him. Wasn't she supposed to be with jasper? I looked around and jasper, Emmett and Rosalie weren't anywhere in sight.

"What's going on? Are you ok?" I asked them both. They didn't look ok. Edward's hair was out of place. He looked paler than usual and slightly green. Alice's perfect hair was messy and she had dark circles under her eyes. Their clothes were messy and…different.

They weren't wearing the same clothes.

"You got changed?" I demanded jabbing a finger towards their chests, "how come? I wanna get changed!"

"What time is it, Izzy?" asked Alice urgently, ignore my previous comment.

"Quarter past one", I explained knowing fully well that they had watches on their own hands. Why didn't they look at that?

"We're even close", hissed Alice to Edward, "let's go. This'll mess up everything."

"What? Where are you?" I asked, feeling confused again. I had no idea what was going on.

"We can stop this from happening", said Edward ignoring me again. He turned Alice, "if we just protect her now."

"No!" snapped Alice angrily, "you can't mess about with the future, besides you don't even know when it's going to happen, Edward. Let's go!"

"Hello?" I said quite irritated, "tell me what's going on!"

Edward and Alice both turned their attention to me. Edward looked scared and panicked whilst Alice looked pissed and fierce.

"Nothing Bella", said Alice quickly, "just go do what you were about to do. We'll explained it to you soon, ok?"

"I was about to go find Edward", I said shrugging.

"Then go find him", said Alice nodding. I raised and eyebrow.

"He's there", I said pointing at Edward who was scrutinizing me.

"Oh…I mean…go find him again", Alice rephrased, "he's going to…look for something, and you have to go find him."

"Can't I come with you?" I asked Edward.

"Oh…Izzy", he whispered shaking his head, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" I asked feeling quite concerned now. Edward looked sad, too sad.

"Go back in the toilet and come out", ordered Alice, "please just do it. And don't tell anyone about meeting me and Edward, ok?"

"You guys are going away?" I asked curiously, "what about Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper? Do I not tell anyone about them too?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it please", whispered Alice. She reached over and wrapped her tiny arms around me pulling me close, "bye Izzy. I'm sorry. Bye, honey."

Edward's POV.

The crowd was thickening now and I go pretty bored just standing around. I made sure to scan the area but nothing suspicious came up.

I felt like walking into that public toilet and pulling Izzy out. What was she doing?

"Edward?" said a soft confused voice. I whirled around to see Izzy looking at me curiously. She looked me up and down then stared into my eyes.

"You got changed quickly", she mumbled blinking and shaking her head.

"Changed?" I repeated, "I've been in this clothes since this morning, Izzy."

"Sure", she muttered rolling her eyes, "I thought you and Alice said to forget about you?"

"What?" I demanded, "What are you talking about? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, are _you_?" she asked narrowing her eyes. I stared at Izzy for a couple of minutes. Why wouldn't I be fine?

"I'm good", I said shrugging. I glanced at my watch and sighed. "Come on, let's go meet the others. We should be boarding the plane soon."

Bella's POV.

I didn't know what they were playing at. And I didn't really understand. Why did Edward and Alice suddenly act as if it was the end of the world? Why had they asked me not to tell anyone about it then act as if everything was normal again?

I shook my head because I knew that a headache was about to form. As if my life wasn't confusing and messed up already.

I had enough stuff to deal with, I didn't need this.

"There they are", said Edward pulling me along to where Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were all sitting down. They all looked up at us as we approached them. I noticed that Alice had changed her clothes too.

"Find anything?" asked Jasper looking at Edward.

He shook his head.

"You lot?"

"Nope", sighed Emmett as if it was a bad thing, "we just have to wait until they call us to board the plane now."

I sat and looked over to Edward. He was staring intently at red head girl with high heels. Somehow, my heart clenched. He shook his head and came over to sit next to me.

"She was pretty", I shrugged looking away. Edward chuckled.

"I thought I saw her holding something", he defended.

"Sure, sure", I said indifferently.

"Gee, jealous much?" asked Edward with a raised eyebrow. Jealous? Me? Yeah right! I was just preserving him for Bella.

"Is that Jacob black there?" I asked, innocently. I looked over his shoulder at something. Edward growled and turned around.

"Where?" he demanded. I giggled.

"Gee, jealous much?" I teased, repeating his words.

"Yes", he said stiffly, "as a matter of fact, I was."

"Good", I said to myself, quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen. The airport and confusion stuff.

Edward stopped walking and turned towards me. He placed both his hands on either side of my waist and pulled me closer.

My breathing speed up and my heart bashed against my rib cage.

"I _am_ your boyfriend", Edward whispered leaning closer, "and _you_ are _my_ girl…"

I was absolutely sure he was going to kiss me at that time. I was just so certain. We leaned closer and I could feel his wonderful warmth, I could smell him. He was Edward and we were about to kiss…

And then the phone rang.

How damn cliché!

"Oh great", muttered Edward in frustration. He pulled away and grabbed his phone. Blushing brighter than a tomato, we carried on walking towards his car. I couldn't' help but feel a lot disappointed that we didn't kiss.

"Alice?" barked Edward, "what do you want?"

He opened the passenger door with one hand and gestured me to go inside, I got in and he closed the door gently. Edward was still on the phone as he walked over and got into the other side.

"We've got it", said Edward starting the engine, "ok then. We'll come straight there. See you in about half an hour. Bye."

He pushed the phone down his pocket and sighed.

"We've got an earlier flight", Edward explained, "so we're going straight to the airport now. They've found out about the outtime activity and they'll update us about it when we arrive there, ok?"

"Yeah", I said nodding as I took it all in, "earlier flight, going to airport, and outtime activity progress. Got it."

"Great! Let's go."

Alice's POV.

To see Edward and Izzy weaved through the crowd towards us made everyone feel better. The half an hour that Edward promised turned to be over an hour. Izzy's hair was slightly scruffy and Edward's was messier than usual, if that's possible.

"Where the _hell_ have you two been?" demanded Rosalie stamping her foot on the floor. She wasn't very patient and had to get coffees to calm her down but then she ended up spitting it back out because of the taste. I recall her exact words were '_mother fucking hell! Can't even get a decent coffee! Stupid middles ages…'_

"We, er, sort of got caught in traffic", explained Edward taking a seat in the waiting area next to jasper.

"_Sure_, got caught in traffic", repeated Emmett looking unconvinced. Edward rolled his eyes whilst Izzy blushed and stared at the floor.

"When's the plan leaving?" asked Edward curiously.

"Quarter past two, we board at half past one", explained Jasper glancing at his watch, "it's nearly one o'clock now. I suggest we take a skim around the airport just to make sure nothing's suspicious and then meet back here at twenty-five minutes past one. Ok?"

"Yeah."

"Sure".

"Alright then."

"Are we pairing up, or splitting up?" I asked throwing him a meaningful look.

"Sounds like Scooby Doo", muttered Izzy shaking her head, "right team, let's split up and look for clues!"

"We're not looking for clues", said Emmett looking confused, "right Jazz?"

"I'll go with Alice", ordered Jasper, ignoring Emmett, "Izzy you're with Edward. Rosalie and Emmett are together. Meet back here in twenty-five minutes and keep your phones on. Go!"

Bella's POV.

Once again, here we were on the journey to look for…actually I didn't know what we looking for. Something suspicious or something that didn't look right. What can you look for that doesn't look right in an airport? Mmm…that creepy guy was giving me weird looks…

"Hey, what are we looking for?" I asked Edward as he dragged me by the hand around some random people.

"Anything that doesn't seem right", he answered vaguely. Yes, great answer Edward. That solved my problem nicely.

"Like what?" I asked dodging a woman with a screaming baby in her arms. At least, it looked like a baby…made a lot of noise though.

"I don't know…people arguing…a man with a gun…something that you feel suspicious of", he explained again, very vague.

"Ok", I said nodding as if I understood. I'm sure I fooled no one. I glanced around trying to mimic Edward's serious, concentrated expression and suddenly noticed the toilet.

Ok, there was nothing suspicious about a female public toilet. I just needed to use it.

"Hey Edward, can you give me a minute?" I asked halting to stop. Unfortunately I didn't quite halt, since Edward was dragging me. I stumbled over my own feet and was about to fall flat on my face.

Strong pale arm suddenly gripped around my waist, so that the contact with the inviting hard floor never came.

"You ok?" asked a soft velvety voice. Of course, I couldn't help but feel stupid. Edward pulled me up so we were face to face.

"I'm fine", I muttered, blushing bright red.

"Give you a minute?" he asked with a perfect eyebrow arched.

"What?" I asked feeling confused.

"You said to give you a minute, what did you mean?" asked Edward releasing me from his hold.

"Oh, er, I need to use the loo", I mumbled shyly.

"Of course", said Edward chuckling at my embarrassment, "I'll wait out here for you."

"Thanks", I said. I walked away from him and quickly into the bathroom. I couldn't help but feel somehow comforted when Edward was with me. Close to me. Holding me.

It felt natural now, even though I had known him for a little bit of time, to have him next to me. I felt safer somehow, more comfortable with.

As I got out of the toilet, I weaved in and out of the lines and crowd of people that was forming. Suddenly something grabbed me and turned me around.

"Edward?" I gasped staring at him.

"Oh Izzy", he breathed pulling me closer, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

I stared at him in confusion. What was he on about? I just saw him less that a couple of minutes ago.

"No Edward", hissed a little voice. I pushed Edward off me to notice Alice next to him. Wasn't she supposed to be with jasper? I looked around and jasper, Emmett and Rosalie weren't anywhere in sight.

"What's going on? Are you ok?" I asked them both. They didn't look ok. Edward's hair was out of place. He looked paler than usual and slightly green. Alice's perfect hair was messy and she had dark circles under her eyes. Their clothes were messy and…different.

They weren't wearing the same clothes.

"You got changed?" I demanded jabbing a finger towards their chests, "how come? I wanna get changed!"

"What time is it, Izzy?" asked Alice urgently, ignore my previous comment.

"Quarter past one", I explained knowing fully well that they had watches on their own hands. Why didn't they look at that?

"We're even close", hissed Alice to Edward, "let's go. This'll mess up everything."

"What? Where are you?" I asked, feeling confused again. I had no idea what was going on.

"We can stop this from happening", said Edward ignoring me again. He turned Alice, "if we just protect her now."

"No!" snapped Alice angrily, "you can't mess about with the future, besides you don't even know when it's going to happen, Edward. Let's go!"

"Hello?" I said quite irritated, "tell me what's going on!"

Edward and Alice both turned their attention to me. Edward looked scared and panicked whilst Alice looked pissed and fierce.

"Nothing Bella", said Alice quickly, "just go do what you were about to do. We'll explained it to you soon, ok?"

"I was about to go find Edward", I said shrugging.

"Then go find him", said Alice nodding. I raised and eyebrow.

"He's there", I said pointing at Edward who was scrutinizing me.

"Oh…I mean…go find him again", Alice rephrased, "he's going to…look for something, and you have to go find him."

"Can't I come with you?" I asked Edward.

"Oh…Izzy", he whispered shaking his head, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" I asked feeling quite concerned now. Edward looked sad, too sad.

"Go back in the toilet and come out", ordered Alice, "please just do it. And don't tell anyone about meeting me and Edward, ok?"

"You guys are going away?" I asked curiously, "what about Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper? Do I not tell anyone about them too?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it please", whispered Alice. She reached over and wrapped her tiny arms around me pulling me close, "bye Izzy. I'm sorry. Bye, honey."

Edward's POV.

The crowd was thickening now and I go pretty bored just standing around. I made sure to scan the area but nothing suspicious came up.

I felt like walking into that public toilet and pulling Izzy out. What was she doing?

"Edward?" said a soft confused voice. I whirled around to see Izzy looking at me curiously. She looked me up and down then stared into my eyes.

"You got changed quickly", she mumbled blinking and shaking her head.

"Changed?" I repeated, "I've been in this clothes since this morning, Izzy."

"Sure", she muttered rolling her eyes, "I thought you and Alice said to forget about you?"

"What?" I demanded, "What are you talking about? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, are _you_?" she asked narrowing her eyes. I stared at Izzy for a couple of minutes. Why wouldn't I be fine?

"I'm good", I said shrugging. I glanced at my watch and sighed. "Come on, let's go meet the others. We should be boarding the plane soon."

Bella's POV.

I didn't know what they were playing at. And I didn't really understand. Why did Edward and Alice suddenly act as if it was the end of the world? Why had they asked me not to tell anyone about it then act as if everything was normal again?

I shook my head because I knew that a headache was about to form. As if my life wasn't confusing and messed up already.

I had enough stuff to deal with, I didn't need this.

"There they are", said Edward pulling me along to where Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were all sitting down. They all looked up at us as we approached them. I noticed that Alice had changed her clothes too.

"Find anything?" asked Jasper looking at Edward.

He shook his head.

"You lot?"

"Nope", sighed Emmett as if it was a bad thing, "we just have to wait until they call us to board the plane now."

I sat and looked over to Edward. He was staring intently at red head girl with high heels. Somehow, my heart clenched. He shook his head and came over to sit next to me.

"She was pretty", I shrugged looking away. Edward chuckled.

"I thought I saw her holding something", he defended.

"Sure, sure", I said indifferently.

"Gee, jealous much?" asked Edward with a raised eyebrow. Jealous? Me? Yeah right! I was just preserving him for Bella.

"Is that Jacob black there?" I asked, innocently. I looked over his shoulder at something. Edward growled and turned around.

"Where?" he demanded. I giggled.

"Gee, jealous much?" I teased, repeating his words.

"Yes", he said stiffly, "as a matter of fact, I was."

"Good", I said to myself, quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen. We meet again. Great.

Edward's POV. (Just when Izzy went missing.)

_**Previously…**_

"_**No! Fuck it! No, she's just…she disappeared", I explained suddenly feeling myself very sick. She couldn't have just faded away. She was there. Next to me. We were talking. Then I started to think and she just…**_

"_**Edward, I've picked up traces of outtime activity", said Jasper in a grim tone, "we need to get to Izzy. Because they've already gotten to her first."**_

"Who? Who's gotten to her first?" I demanded urgently.

"I'm sorry Edward", said Alice's small voice, "we need to hurry, or we'll be too late to save both Bella _and_ Izzy."

--

Bella/Izzy's POV. (Before she got kidnapped. At the arrival airport)

"My life's boring", I sighed to Edward. He seemed to have zoned out on me again. "Before…this."

He was staring straight ahead. As if lost in his own thoughts. So I decided to carry on speaking to try and regain his attention.

"Everything was plain and simple", I said feeling stupid because I felt like I was talking to myself, "it was all easy and smooth."

What was wrong with him? I almost felt like stripping and dancing around in front of him. I'm sure he wouldn't have noticed anyway. His lips were slightly parted and his eyebrows were brought together.

Edward looked to troubled and restless. I wanted to reach out and comfort him. I wanted to softly caress his cheek and tell him that he would be ok. That everything was going to be ok. It was all getting better now, wasn't it?

We were going to find Bella and he would have what he wanted all along. Everyone would win.

Well, maybe I wouldn't exactly win but I would've helped. I didn't mind disappearing in the background of someone's consciousness. Edward would be happy. So would Rosalie, Alice, jasper and Emmett. I was helping them. I was playing an important role in this mission.

And afterwards, I would fade away and never see Edward again.

"Life's sucks. Then you die", whispered a voice as a cold hand pressed around my mouth and restrained me from moving.

Then I blacked out.

--

Edward's POV. (After Izzy got kidnapped. Still at the airport in the arrival)

"What do we do?" I demanded to Jasper. I felt myself falling to pieces. I had her. Right next to me. And I fucking let her go. How could I? Couldn't I see her? How could she have just disappeared on me?

This wasn't possible. I felt like the walls were closing down on me. Emmett patted me on the back reassuringly but I could barely manage to concentrate on what Alice was yapping on about.

"Edward? Edward?" somebody shook my shoulder vigorously. I looked over to Jasper. I could see the worried look on everyone's face. If Darcy had Izzy, she would show no mercy. What Darcy did to Izzy last time was horrible. She was really bruised; we had to use medical technology from 2817 to heal her before she woke up.

"What do we do?" I asked again, this time my voice was barely above a whisper. Jasper put on his serious face and pulled out some Jewlzo apparatus.

"Right", he said nodding to himself, "Edward, Izzy couldn't have just faded in thin air, she's been kidnapped."

"No shit Sherlock", I muttered, "how do we get her back, Jazz?"

"Patience", hissed Alice elbowing me.

"Edward, focus", said Rosalie softly, "we'll get her back, we just need to work together. Alright?"

"It's Darcy, isn't it?" I asked, knowing the answer. I turned to Jasper, forcing to look me in the eye. He said nothing, but I could see the answer. I could see the worry. Darcy was very violent. She got what she wanted. And she wanted to hurt Bella badly, getting to Izzy was close enough for her. This situation was bad. Very bad.

"Alice and Edward will have to go back in time", ordered Jasper handing both Alice and me a time shifting watch. I slipped it on my wrist. I had used these before. "Emmett and Rosalie will look around the airport and see if they can find anything. Then bring our luggage to our new bought house. You know the address, right?"

"Yes, we've got it", said Emmett nodding.

"Good, I'm going to find out where exactly the time pod is and try to retrieve Bella", Jasper continued, "we've got to use Jewlzo technology but we have to use it carefully. No messing about or anything." He shot a pointed look at Emmett.

"What?" said Emmett, innocently, with his hands in a surrendered gesture.

"Clothing blender", said Alice handing out another watch-like piece of apparatus, "you have to go to a bathroom or somewhere unseen, then this will change your clothes to whatever outfit you wish. Make sure no one can see."

'Everybody good?" asked Jasper looking around.

We all nodded and parted directions.

"Let's go", I sighed fiddling with the time shifter.

"Not yet", said Alice grabbing the small device off of my hands, "we need to get changed and get something to eat first."

"Eat? Izzy's missing, Alice! Don't you get that?" I snapped at her, "How can you be thinking about eating right now?"

"I can because we're exhausted and us being tired isn't helpful for when we find Izzy", explained Alice sternly, "besides, Edward, we've got a mini version of a time machine in our hands. We can wait for all eternity and still be on time for something."

"She might be hurt right now", I whispered, horrified. Alice shook her head at me.

"We'll find her, Edward. I promise you", she said nodding. Her words didn't convince me. And they didn't say that Izzy wasn't in pain right now. The thought of her being with Darcy made my skin crawl. Kenzo and Marcus would be there too. I couldn't help but imagine what Izzy must be feeling right now. Or what must be happening to her. I could only hope, as Alice dragged me off, that Izzy was ok. And we would find her soon.

--

Izzy's POV. (Kidnapped. Unknown location. Unknown time.)

The floor under me was uncomfortable. It was hard and cold and my back was hurting from it already. My head was pounding and my muscles were in agony. I couldn't move. At all.

I tried to open my eyes but couldn't either. I could feel the sun on my skin though, although it didn't feel like I was inside. Maybe I was in a roofless place. But where?

I wondered why I couldn't move. I could breathe. That was certainly a plus. But it felt like I was in some sort of coma. Except I was sure comas weren't supposed to be this uncomfortable. Or painful.

My stomach ached and grumbled, telling me that I didn't eat for a while. I was also thirty, I realised. My throat was dry. I couldn't swallow to moist my throat. I couldn't hear anything either. Nothing at all. I was sure nothing was this quiet. Aren't comas supposed to be peaceful? Painless?

Aren't I supposed to be able to hear a family member crying over my lifeless body or something?

Maybe I wasn't in a coma. Maybe I was dead. Death was painful. And very uncomfortable. And so very silent.

I couldn't bear the silence. It was mocking me. It was blocking out things I needed to hear. Why was there such silence? Why wasn't anyone making a noise?

Was anyone around?

Was anyone here at all?

Was I truly dead?

I tried to remember, but that just made my head hurt more. So I gave up. Remembering was hard. I didn't know what I was trying to remember though. Maybe if I could hear something, or see something, maybe I would remember.

My heart was beating faster now. I didn't know why. It just was. I couldn't hear it, which was unusual, but I could feel it. The pulse. The beat.

Why couldn't I hear my own heartbeat? I was sure that wasn't normal.

My heart rate quickened again and slowly, I could hear a soft thud. It gave me a slight hope. I didn't know what hope was. It felt like a little swirl of happiness inside of my stomach.

My heartbeat got louder to my ears and I could almost smile. Almost, but I couldn't move my face. I was smiling inside though. Inside. Is that where I was? Inside my head or something?

That was odd.

My heartbeat was still loud and clear, although at the rate that it was going, my hope was suddenly dying down. I was sure it shouldn't be beating this fast. It was almost humming. I felt it bash and thrash against my ribcage. It was going mad. Something was wrong. It shouldn't be beating this fast.

A voice.

Voices.

Should my hope continue to swirl and dance like melted honey inside my stomach? Should it twirl happiness and make me smile? I heard voices. That was a start. I wasn't dead. Things were ok. Then why was my heart racing like mad? I was sure I wasn't running. I was still. On the cold hard floor.

The voices were ambiguous and hazy. I couldn't make out the words. But I knew there was a conversation going on. Between two people. No three. Rough voices. Sneering voices.

Threatening voices.

I was suddenly alert, even though I laid on a floor, helplessly. The voices didn't sound nice. Even though I couldn't recognise it, it was just a hunch I got. A feeling.

The feeling to run. To get as far away from here as possible. But the solution was a problem itself. I couldn't move, and I didn't know where 'here' was.

The voices were still hazy. Still vague. It hurt my head to try and figure out who was speaking. I knew who it was, I just couldn't remember.

My heart was taking off, pounding inside my eardrums and rattling inside my ribcage. All I wanted to do was fade away from this nothingness.

--

Edward's POV. (Still at the arrival airport)

"Now what?" I snapped impatiently at Alice. She had snatched the time shifter off of my hands again.

"We need to decide on a location and time", she explained, "we have to observe Izzy and find out who got her and how."

"We know who is it", I said quietly, "We just need to find out how."

"Obviously they used outtime technology", mused Alice, "it couldn't have been from this time."

"Then let's go", I said forcefully. I grabbed the small device and typed in some numbers.

"No!" yelled Alice.

Then there was a popping noise and I felt myself being squeezed back in time. Darkness had surrounded me for a couple of seconds.

"You idiot", screeched Alice suddenly. Light appeared around us both and suddenly there was sound and people. Looking around, I realised we were in London. At the airport where we got on the plane. The departure location.

I didn't get much time to think though, because something small had suddenly jumped on my shoulders and clawing away on my back.

"Alice", I snapped trying to get her off, "what are you –"

"How dare you, Edward Masen? You can't just jump through time and drag me along like that", she shrieked poking my shoulders and neck. The feeling wasn't most pleasant. "I could've _died_. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Jazzy. I don't even know where I am. How dare you, how dare you, how _dare_ you –"

"Alice, calm down", I hissed at her, "people are staring. Get off me! God, you're so annoying."

"_Where_ and _when_ are we?" she asked hopping off my back as if nothing had just happened. I rolled my eyes at her and sighed.

"I don't know", I admitted as she shot me a death glare. If looks could kill…well I'd be very sick right now.

"It's ok, though", I assured her, "we're in London sometime, I know that much. We need to find –"

I stopped mid sentence as my eyes made contact with the person I never thought I'd see again. She was cautiously walking through the crowded area, looking around for something.

Her gorgeous short chestnut hair was flaying around in all directions and her soft features stood out of her flushed face.

"Edward, no", cried Alice. But I had already taken off for her. I need to see her close up. I felt as if she was only a hologram. I needed to touch her to make sure she was real. To tell her how much trouble she was in for disappearing. I needed to go up to her so much.

I had already lost Bella; I wasn't going to loose Izzy _and_ Bella.

I ran after her and grabbed her shoulders. She looked surprised to me and but a slow smile broke across her face.

"Edward?" she asked in confusion. I sighed contently she was real. And here.

"Oh Izzy", I sighed pulling her close, "I never thought I'd see you again."

"No Edward", hissed a voice. Izzy pushed me back and looked around. Alice appeared through the crowds looking very pissed off with me.

"What's going on?" asked Izzy looking plainly confused, "are you ok?"

Alice shot me another dirty look. But I didn't care. I pulled Izzy up close again, inhaling her flowery scent. I knew I had to let go but I didn't want to. My mind was racing. I wanted to keep her. Right there.

Then I felt guilty. So very guilty.

Because of Bella. Would I have felt this way if it were Bella instead of Izzy? Of course I would, wouldn't I?

I was so lost when I heard Bella had to go back in time. When we were in 2817, even though she was in danger, I wanted to keep her with me. This was how I felt about Izzy. Selfishly, I wanted to keep her with me.

"You got changed", Izzy accused, poking my chest. What was it with people poking me today?

"How come?" she questioned, "I wanna get changed."

"What time is it, Izzy?" asked Alice with urgency in her voice.

"Eh…quarter past one", she answered eyeing my watch.

"We're not even close", hissed Alice turning to me, "let's go, this'll mess everything up."

"What? Where are you?" Izzy asked, looking confused again. I glanced between Alice and Izzy. I knew how to stop this. How to keep Izzy mine. How not to let go of her. But Alice wouldn't agree, I was sure.

"We can stop this from happening", I said to Alice "if we just protect her now."

"No!" snapped Alice angrily, "you can't mess about with the future, besides you don't even know when it's going to happen, Edward. Let's go!"

"Hello?" Said Izzy sounding quite irritated, "tell me what's going on!"

I gulped and turned to Izzy. Everything was going so wrong. Why was it this way? Why couldn't Bella have been ok? Then we could've just gone back home instantly.

But then I wouldn't have met Izzy. Sweet innocent Izzy. I needed to help her. Save her. I couldn't loose Izzy. And I couldn't loose Bella.

"Nothing Bella", said Alice quickly, "just go do what you were about to do. We'll explained it to you soon, ok?"

"I was about to go find Edward", said Izzy shrugging.

"Then go find him", said Alice nodding. What was she talking about? I was right here.

"He's there", said Izzy pointing at me.

"Oh…I mean…go find him again", Alice rephrased, "he's going to…look for something, and you have to go find him."

"Can't I come with you?" asked Izzy turning to face me. I heart went out to her. I wanted to hold her and never let go. But I had to. I could save her, just not right now.

"Oh…Izzy", I whispered shaking my head, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Go back in the toilet and come out", ordered Alice, "please just do it. And don't tell anyone about meeting me and Edward, ok?"

"You guys are going away?" asked Izzy curiously, "what about Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper? Do I not tell anyone about them too?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it please", whispered Alice. She reached over and wrapped her tiny arms around Izzy pulling her into a tight hug. "bye Izzy. I'm sorry. Bye, honey."

I watched as my heart broke another time in this century. Izzy walked back into the public toilet. She looked so hurt. So alone.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I was going to find Izzy. I was going to find Bella's Pod. Then I would bring back Bella. I loved Izzy, but she was Bella. And Bella was the one I came to get.

"Let's go", ordered Alice sternly, "Bella's waiting."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty: Change

Izzy's POV.

Yes. My heart was beating loudly. Yes. I still couldn't move. Yes. I didn't know where I was.

Yes. I could hear the voices.

It wasn't defined. It was certain. The voice could've belonged to anyone. And at the moment I didn't know to whom it belonged to. All I knew was this fear that ran through me every time they spoke. _She_. I knew it was a female voice. A sneering voice. A voice so high pitched it made my skin crawl.

She walked closer to me every time she spoke. As if looking down on me. Inspecting me. Then she'd comment. She'd laugh highly and scoff. And inside, I would cry.

I didn't know how long it took before I could twitch. But I could. Time wasn't something I knew of. Things just happened. The only thing I could do was counting my heartbeat. My poor heart, which was racing like mad. I didn't know what was the matter with me. Why was it beating so fast? Surely this was unhealthy?

I felt something slowly trickle down my forehead. Sweat.

Beads of sweat. The sun's heat was finally getting to me. I felt so hot. I was sure I was sun burnt right now. The open roof wasn't helping me.

The voice. It approached me. Sneering and laughing. Cackling aloud. Mocking me in my state. I wanted to badly to open my eyes. Just for a second, to peep it open and see who was there. To remember. But I couldn't. I felt so helpless. So paralysed.

**Edward's POV.**

"Don't", hissed Alice gripping my hand and stopped me from leaping forwards. We were using the time shifters again. This time we had gone into the future. Just a couple for minutes. Izzy had emerged from the bathroom and met up with my past self.

This is was it. This was when Izzy had disappeared on me. We were talking on minute and the next she had gone. Alice loosened her hold on me slightly and we studied the sight in front of us. We hid behind the crowd of people, making sure to see and not to _be_ seen.

"What are you looking at?" mused Alice, referring to my past self. It felt a bit weird to see myself in front of me. I felt so jealous of myself then. There I was, with Izzy. She stood next to me, babbling away about something I couldn't hear. And what was I doing?

I wasn't. I was just there. Thinking of something.

I was staring up at nothingness, completely unaware of the suspicious and exasperated look that Izzy was giving me.

"Edward, you were daydreaming", sighed Alice next to me, "no wonder you didn't realise that Izzy had been…taken."

I winced at the words and sighed. What was I thinking? What was so important that I couldn't even bother to keep a look out for Izzy?

"There", whispered Alice suddenly, gripping my hand again. She had a strong grasp for a small person. I followed her gaze and watched as a spark of red light fizzed behind Izzy.

Darcy appeared. She looked just like I had seen her. The people around her were completely oblivious to her presence. No one was surprised that she had appeared out of nowhere.

"She's wearing an assimilation cloak", ruminated Alice to herself, "_that's_ probably why you didn't gather that Darcy was kidnapping Izzy. Oh! Watch!"

I followed intently and held myself back as Darcy threw her bony fingers around Izzy's mouth. There I was, standing next to her, staring up at nothing, seeing nothing and realising nothing until it was too late.

Izzy and Darcy disappeared with a spark of red and then I began to panic. Both me now and myself from the past had the same desperate expression on our faces.

"We've got a link of what she used", said Alice confidently, "all we need to do is send jasper the code and he'll be able to trace Darcy's equipment to wherever Izzy is. We're going to get her Edward. We're going to get Izzy back."

**Izzy's POV.**

Something cold wiped across my forehead. I felt it and it wasn't comfortable. The voice was back. Talking directly to me. Yet, I couldn't understand the words. It was like another language. The words were so blurry. Although I had to admit it was getting clearer and clearer. But not clear enough.

My mind ached and I thought hard. I needed to get out of here. Wherever here was. Every time I heard the menacing voice, my heart would leap up in fear. The urge to get away, as far away as possible was returning.

The voice cooed me. _She_ spoke to me. I didn't know what she was saying but suddenly a slap across my face made me want to cry out. The voice spoke again. As if she was warning me. Then suddenly another blow hit my chest hard, throwing me back slightly. The pain was too much for me. I wanted to cry out. To ask for help. To scream. But I couldn't. I was paralysed in this state. Unable to move. Unable to speak. Unable to do anything but lie down and let my predator hurt me.

My lips ached to say his name. '_Edward…help me please…'_

**Edward's POV.**

"Alright…. yes…no…yes, I'll tell him…ok, love you too…alright bye…"

"Alice", I snapped as she flipped the phone close, "_well_? What's happening? Has Jasper found anything?"

Alice rolled her eyes at my impatience. Well she couldn't expect less. Izzy could be suffering right now; it was no time to stop for a cup of tea.

"I've just sent him the data recordings of Darcy's technology", Alice informed me fanning herself as we walked out of the airport, in the right time at last. "He'll call us as soon as he gets the place. We need to go meet up with Emmett and Rosalie at the safe house and prepare our things."

"What?" I demanded in outrage, "why do we need to meet up with them? We need to find Izzy, Alice! Can't you understand that? She might be hurt right now. She might be –"

"She's fine", Alice reassured me softly, "trust me Edward, _both_ of them are fine."

Her words stung me. Hitting me. As if I didn't care about both of them. Because I had only been talking about Izzy. My mind had been thinking about Izzy all this time. I needed to remind myself that Izzy was just here for a while. We were here to get Bella. Yes. Bella. That's why we were here.

--

I paced around the glass coffee table. Rosalie made an impatient noise. Emmett cracked his knuckles for the millionth time. Alice bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. Jasper clicked and typed away.

The house we were in was big. The outside painted white. The windows were light blue and slightly stripped. The front lawn was big and green, decorated with flowers all around it. Overall, it was a welcoming sight. Izzy would've loved it…

"Got it", said Jasper making us all jump at the same time, "Location _Le Bois __D'amourette._ It's on the south east of mauritius, we're only a couple of miles away from it."

"Let's go", I charged up, ready to find Izzy.

"Not yet", said Jasper disapprovingly, "Edward, we need to figure out a plan. Darcy, Kenzo and Marcus might be ready for us. They'll be prepared and equipped with weapons."

"We need to go", I snapped at him, "I can't wait any longer, and Izzy might be hurt right now. Remember the last time? Remember what they did to her? Darcy might not be so merciful this time. You want a plan? Here it is, save Izzy find Bella, and go home. Now, _let's_. _Go_."

Without another word, we all stood up and headed out. I was sure the others agreed with me. Izzy was our main priority at the moment. We couldn't let anything happen to her. Not her…

Not. Her.

--

We stood outside of another big house. It was hidden from view, by a whole load of trees, which surrounded it.

It looked no suspicious than any other house though. It was simply private from the public eye. Emmett was in front of me with Rosalie and Jasper on either of his side. We stood amongst the forest and trees and examined the house. It looked so innocent. Izzy was in there…

The thought made me alert and full of energy. I was ready to get her back. And to not let go. I couldn't and wouldn't let anything hurt her again.

"Can they detect us?" asked Alice to Jasper. He turned around looking uncertain.

"I'm not sure", he explained, "they are not currently using any outtime technology that I can sense on the tracking device. But they might be cloaked."

"Alright then", said Emmett nodding to everyone, "Alice and Jasper, go round the back. Find out if they have any weapons ready and disable them. Edward, go from the top. Me and Rosalie will use the direct approach."

"The direct approach?" questioned Rosalie with an arched eyebrow.

"What's that?" I asked him, unsurely.

"We'll knock", said Emmett simply. I stared at him blankly. Was he serious?

"This is no time to be polite and knock on the door, Emmett", I hissed at him, "we need to go in there and kick butt, not –"

"Hey, hey, hey", he said putting a hand up, "I'm knocking on the door, but I never said I'm being polite. You do your bit, I'll do mine. Let's go babe."

Rosalie shrugged at me and followed Emmett who had already emerged from the shelter of the trees.

"Good luck, Edward", whispered Alice to me. And she and Jasper too, disappeared around. I took in a deep breath and began to climb up the tree.

Jasper had shown all of us a plan of the house that Izzy was captured and locked in. the front bit was a living room, normal as always for if anyone came poking around. Then there was a kitchen and the stairs. The next bit was in the back.

It was like some sort of open roofed little house that was positioned in the back garden. It was fenced around securely and had cameras around. I was sure Jasper and Alice was working on the cameras already.

As I reached the top branch of the tree, I found I could jump from it to the roof of the house. The roof was flat, unlike house roofs from England, so it was easy to walk upon. Taking a risk and a leap, I jumped onto it, landing on my feet smoothly.

I stayed still for a couple of seconds, observing around me to see if anyone or anything had happened. Nothing. I walked slowly along the roof of the house up to the bit with was roofless.

I froze at the edge as I looked down.

There she was. Flat on her back. With a blonde female leaning over her. I was looking down and saw Marcus and Kenzo rising from their chairs, looking alert. Kenzo nodded at Marcus and he disappeared into the house. Marcus sat back down and seemed to be scanning something. A couple of pills, injections and twenty-first century equipment were on the table that he was sitting at. Darcy walked up to him, and handed him something. A blood sample. From Izzy's body. From Bella's body.

I watched in confusion. What was going on?

They were testing her? Performing some kind of experiment?

Rosalie's appearance to the scene told me it was time for me to react. Darcy smirked and launched straight for Rose as Emmett was struggling to hold Kenzo and Marcus both at the same time.

I wanted to jump down there and help. I wanted to say something. To use what I could to help Emmett. But I frozen in place, as I looked down at the unconscious Izzy.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one. Lost and Found.

_They were testing on her? Performing some kind of experiment?_

_Rosalie's appearance to the scene told me it was time for me to react. Darcy smirked and launched straight for rose as Emmett was struggling to hold Kenzo and Marcus both at the same time._

_I wanted to jump down there and help. I wanted to say something. To use what I could to help Emmett. But I frozen in place, as I looked down at the unconscious Izzy._

I couldn't move. I just couldn't. I was paralysed. She was there. Izzy. Bella's body. Lying there. Unconscious. And they were doing some sort of experiment on her?

Alice and Jasper came running into the room. Alice went to help Rosalie tackling Darcy whilst Jasper started on Marcus. I needed to go down there and help them. I needed to.

But I couldn't. My eyes were fixed on the girl lying helplessly on the floor. Her hair was on the floor around her, plastered everywhere. She looked so innocent. So alone. That was my Bella. My Izzy. Both mine.

And she twitched.

I blinked and finally unfroze.

Bella's body twitched. I let out the breath that I didn't realise I had been holding. Moving, I positioned myself so I could look closer. All around her body was chaos and fighting. Violence. But there she lay like an angel. And her fingers were twitching. No, more than that. They were moving.

Izzy's hand moved across the floor and went to her face. She brushed away some hair and wiped her sweaty forehead.

I was breathing again. She was alright. She was fine. She was…alive.

Without hesitation I jumped down from the height I was at. Darcy turned to look at me and Rosalie used that distraction to restrain Darcy's arm. Alice grabbed some Klu-handcuffs, equipment from 2817, and tied Darcy's hands behind her back.

Emmett had done the same to Kenzo and was helping Jasper with Marcus. I ran over to Izzy on the floor who was beginning to try and sit up. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Izzy", I shouted, helping her sit up properly. Her eyes fluttered and opened.

**Izzy's POV.**

I felt like something had punched me in the stomach. I could move again. I wasn't paralysed. There was more noise around me. I could feel again. There was pain in my head. Pain in my ears. And pain on my wrist. Like somebody had stabbed the inside of my wrist. I felt pain on my face, where The Voice from before had kicked me on the face.

And I was remembering it all.

"Izzy", a velvet voice called out. Something had gripped my shoulders and was shaking me lightly. Then I was suddenly scooped up. There were people shouting around me. Cursing. Swearing. Someone was calling me name. Asking me if I was alright. But I couldn't focus on that anymore.

"Izzy….look at me…please…just tell me you're ok…", he begged. Another voice. Edward's voice. I turned to look him in the face. But it wasn't Edward. No. This was someone else. Wasn't it?

Edward didn't have bronze, reddish hair?

Or did he?

Did he have such amazingly gorgeous green eyes?

Was this Edward in front of me?

An excruciating piercing noise made my hand fly up to cover my ears. The green-eyed boy in front of me did the same. A tall blonde man ran towards the table in the middle of the room. He fiddled around with some weird looking equipment.

"Get Izzy out of here", he commanded to a strawberry blonde girl and a short pixie like girl. They nodded and grabbed me from the bronze boy.

They spoke to me as we half ran out of this big building. But I couldn't reply. I didn't know how to. I understood what they were saying. But I didn't know what to say back. I realised many things as we jogged to the outside garden place. I realised that I was bleeding. On the inside of my wrist were some cuts. Small bruises too. Some bruises on my chin where I had been hurt before. My head was pounding and my vision was occasionally blurring too.

I realised that the pixie girl was called Alice. And realised that I knew this. I realised that I knew her. I also knew the strawberry blonde. She was Rosalie. I knew them both. But I hadn't remembered them clearly.

I was pushed in a yellow car. A Porsche of some sort and suddenly we were speeding away. I looked at the back to see if the bronze hair guy was following us. I wondered if he was coming. But he wasn't.

Then I drowned once more.

--

My eyes were opening.

"I swear Edward if you keep pacing, so help me god…"

I could hear.

"Threats aren't really your thing shortie, let the big guys handle it."

I could move.

"Are you calling yourself a big guy, Emmett?

I could remember.

"I'll call myself whatever you want me to, babe."

"Guy, quieten down."

"I don't like this place, it gives me the creeps…"

"I'll protect you, honey."

"Shut up, Emmett!"

"Can it, shortie!"

"Guys!"

"Sorry, Jasper."

"She's awake!"

It was the soft velvet voice that fully awoke me. I could recognise that voice anywhere. I knew what that voice meant though. It meant I wasn't real. Somehow that wasn't a bad thing to me anymore. I had gotten use to the fact that I was going to fade away in a matter of weeks or so. I was used to it. It stuck to me now.

When I opened my eyes, a pair of hypnotic green ones was staring back down at me. I wasn't surprised.

"Izzy? Or is it Bella?" asked Emmett. He had a curious and suspicious face on. So did everybody else in the room. Apart from Jasper.

"It's Izzy", Jasper answered before I got the chance to speak. "I've tracked down Bella. Her pod is still activated, so she's still stuck in there. All we need to do now is retrieve it."

"Can you hear me?" asked Edward ignore everyone else. "Can you talk?"

Of course I could talk. What was the matter with him?

"Are you hungry?" demanded Emmett before I had the chance to open my mouth again.

"Emmett!" snapped Rosalie, "I don't think she'd be thinking about food right now."

"Hey, just offering her a last meal or something", mumbled Emmett, shrugging.

"No, I'm going to get some suitable clothing for her to wear", announced Alice. She skipped out of the room and disappeared.

The room, I realised was a bedroom. A different one that I had been in before though.

It was larger than any bedroom I had seen, apart from in movies. The walls were white but strangely the ceiling was painted blue. Dark blue. I was on a bed, another large king sized bed. Jasper and Emmett were seated on a sofa next to the bed. Jasper's head was buried in behind a computer. Emmett was cracking his knuckles. Rosalie was on my left, silently caressing my hand. And Edward was on my right, seated on the bed, staring at me intently. I realised, with everybody's confused faces that I hadn't spoken yet.

"Um…hi", I said, not knowing what else to say. That broke a wide grin on Emmett's face and I was sure he was about to comment with something witty.

But Rosalie sent him a warning glance, which kept his lips together.

"A-are you ok?" asked Edward curiously.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm ok", I answered him, sitting up to see everybody better. Then I remembered everything that had just happened. "Are you guys ok? W-what happened?"

"Darcy and Kenzo were restrained", explained Jasper without looking up, "we sent them back to 2817, my father was aware and he's taking care of them. They won't be a problem to us or you anymore, Izzy."

"You're in safe house 345678", said Rosalie to me softly, "we're in Mauritius. Darcy er, kidnapped you at the airport. They…took a couple of blood samples from you, testing to see if you were human."

"Human?" I repeated, feeling puzzled.

"Because you were Bella, and then you were Izzy", explained Emmett, "they thought you could swap bodies or something. There's a load of nonsense about extra terrestrials back in 2817, and they presumed that you were one of them."

"Whoa…they thought I was an alien?" I demanded, outraged.

"Yup", said Emmett, popping the P. "but they found nothing. You're human."

"Thanks for the reassurance", I said sarcastically. I shuddered at the thought of them doing tests on me.

"We've found Bella", said Rosalie in a quiet but excited voice. I turned to look at her. Her eyes were burning with excitement and happiness. I forced a smile at her.

"That's great", I said breathlessly, "that's amazing, when are we going to the pod?"

"After you dress up", declared Alice walking back into the room holding some dresses and outfits, "everybody out! Come on! Out, out, out!"

**Edward's POV.**

"There", said Jasper pointing to the middle of the screen. I scrutinized the laptop and stared at the red dot.

"The beach?" scoffed Emmett. "Bella's pod located at the beach?"

"Blue-Bay Beach", said jasper nodding, "it's a public beach with lots of attractions. And it's very crowded with up to 400 people visiting it per day."

"We can't do it then", I announced to the both of them, shrugging, "too many witnesses!"

Emmett and Jasper turned to stare at me.

"You sound oddly content about the fact that we shouldn't get Bella back", remarked Jasper. I set my jaw and fisted my hand.

"I'm just telling you the precautions", I told him stiffly, "don't you think I _want _Bella back?"

"Right then", said Jasper, "we're going at night. Middle of the night, no witnesses, clean job. Then we can return back home in the morning. Job done. Bella safe."

"Izzy dead", I finished off for him. And left the room.

--

I felt angry. Stupidly angry. I should be feeling happy right now. Rosalie was happy. Her best friend would be back. Jasper and Emmett were happy. They'd be going back home to 2817. Alice was happy.

I was confused. Once again confused in this triangle thing I had going on. Because it was all coming to an end now. Izzy would be going now.

It was like one of those holiday romances. I loved Bella, but then Izzy…

It was Bella all along. I knew it. Bella was the one for me. I couldn't live without her.

I convinced myself that I only felt sorry for Izzy. I felt sorry because she couldn't live her life. But I knew the feeling I felt for her was more than just sorry. It could even be love.

"Can I come in?" I asked, grasping the door handle.

"Yes, come in, Edward", a timid voice called out. I entered the room to find Izzy sitting on the bed. To see Bella sitting on the bed. I shook my head, no it was Izzy. Bella wasn't here yet.

She looked better already. Her bruises were all gone, thanks to some Jewlzo technology. She was wearing some clothes that Alice had picked out.

She sat, Indian style with her legs crossed. Her fingers were on her lap and she was drawing invisible patterns on there.

"How are you feeling?" I asked he cautiously. Surprisingly, Izzy let out a frustrated breath.

"Everybody's been asking me that", she told me patting a space on the bed next to her. "I don't know if they mean about what's going to happen later, or about what happened with Darcy and them lot. What do _you_ mean Edward?"

"Um…I mean in general", I told her, "I was just wondering…"

"I'm ok in general", she said smiling faintly, "how are you? Very much pleased I expect."

"I'm sad actually", I said sitting down on the space she had patted on. I stared down on the floor and closed my eyes.

"Why are you sad?" asked Izzy with confusion in her voice.

"I'll miss you", I admitted to her. There was a short soft laugh escaping her lips. I looked to find Izzy looking straight back at me. She straightened her legs so it was hanging on the side of the bed, like mine and moved closer.

"I'll miss you too Edward", Izzy said quietly, "but you shouldn't be sad. I'm not sad. Bella's coming back. This is what you've been waiting for. This is what you want."

I wasn't sure that this was exactly what I wanted. I had been waiting for this. For Bella to be back. But I wanted them both. I wanted Izzy and Bella both. I was selfish enough to want that.

"What if I tell you that I don't want you to go?" I whispered to her. I placed my hands on either side of her face, to make sure she was looking straight into my eyes.

Somehow looking into liquid chocolate made me breathless. I couldn't even remember my own name.

"When I go, Bella comes", whispered Izzy softly, "and that's why you're here. To get Bella. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I don't want you to go", I said firmly, "I don't know why, but I don't want you to, Izzy."

"But you love Bella", she pointed out stubbornly. I leaned in closer, unaware of what I was doing. And kissed her.

It wasn't a big kiss.

I pressed my lips up against hers for a matter of seconds. Then let go and stood up.

"I love Bella", I said standing up and walking away, "but know that…somehow I love you too."

**Izzy's POV.**

A chaste kiss. That was all it was. I knew that. I felt it. He was kissing me to convince me. To convince himself.

He loved Bella.

He could love me. But he couldn't.

And I could love him. But I couldn't.

I stepped out of the car. I was riding with Emmett and Rosalie in a massive jeep. Once again, I had no idea where they got their vehicles. Edward was on a motorcycle. Alice and Jasper were in a yellow Porsche.

"Let's get Bella", said Rosalie, practically bouncing.

Emmett held my hand. He led me on the soft sand. The beach was windy. Mauritius was very hot during the day, but somehow very windy at night. My short brown hair blew around my face.

In front of me were miracles. Dreams. Things that I could only dream of.

Edward. With his messy bronze hair sticking up at odd ends. His beautiful green eyes, piercing and hypnotic.

Jasper. Commanding and glorious. Tall and lean with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Alice. Hyper and enthusiastic. With beautiful black hair and red highlights.

Rosalie. Statuesque and beautiful. Strawberry blonde hair with blue highlights.

Emmett. Tall and burly. Broad shouldered and muscularly. Dark curly hair.

They were all people who I had never even dreamt of meeting.

"Ready?" asked Jasper turning to me. Edward smiled encouragingly. I smiled back.

"Ready", I confirmed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two.

_They were all people who I had never even dreamt of meeting._

"_Ready?" asked Jasper turning to me. Edward smiled encouragingly. I smiled back._

"_Ready", I confirmed._

I took in a deep breath. Somehow I was forcing my face to smile. It didn't want to. It wanted to be expressionless. But I smiled nevertheless. I had to. Emmett gave my hand a small squeeze.

"I'll get the boat", said Jasper grabbing another little unrecognisable device from his pocket. He fiddled around with it and shoved it back down. "Alice and I are going to get the boat, we'll be back with it in a couple of minutes."

"What boat?" I asked, turning to Edward who stood protectively by my side. "Where are they going?"

"Bella's time pod crash landed in the sea", explained Rosalie to me. She sat on the sand contently, taking off her shoes and digging her feet into the soft sand. "We're going to have to drive out and pull it up. Don't worry, Jasper's taken care of getting the correct boat with the right cranes and equipment to haul up the pod."

"Pfff! We don't need cranes", said Emmett rolling his eyes, "I could pull it up, easy-peasy!"

"Let's save your strength for something else, eh Emmett?" Said Edward patting Emmett on the head. He whipped Edward's hand away and shrugged indifferently.

Emmett sat next to Rosalie, pulling me down with him since he was still holding my hand. Being the only person standing, Edward sighed and sat down too. We played about with the sand for a while, not knowing what to say. I had practically nothing to say. Apart from maybe thank you.

I was only aware that I wouldn't exactly exist in a couple of hours. I would still be alive. I think. Yes, I would. But I would just be a bit of Bella. In the back of her head. One of her fantasies. So I would still live. But I wouldn't _get_ to live. I wouldn't control my life. I wouldn't feel everything that Bella would go through. I wouldn't even have my own mind. I would just be.

"There they are", announced Rosalie, she jumped up to her feet and ran towards the water. Surely, in the darkness was a small engine noise. Alice and Jasper appeared on the water, standing on either side of a rather large boat. It was like one of those boats you saw on TV, belonging to explorers and such.

"It'll take us about one hour or less to get the pod and bring it back to shore", Alice called out to us, as the boat came steadily closer. Rosalie stood right at the end of the beach, not touching the water though. She was practically vibrating with energy. I had seen Alice like this but not Rosalie. She was always calm and collected.

"Let's go, let's go!" said Rosalie. She ran back and grabbed Emmett's hand. I grabbed Edward and suddenly we were all being towed along like little children by their mothers.

"We don't all have to go", said Edward, unhooking my fingers from his grasp, "I'll stay here, Jasper. To see if there are any suspects around or anything."

"There's no one to look out for, Edward", I told him, "Darcy and Kenzo have already been sent back, haven't they? They're not a threat anymore."

"Yes, Darcy and Kenzo", said Edward pointedly, "but not Marcus."

And I froze.

"What?" I whispered, "but…I thought we were safe. I thought you guys caught him too. No one told me he was still here."

"Relax Bella", said Emmett soothingly, "Marcus is harmless. He's like a lost sheep without his shepherd."

Everyone turned to stare at Emmett. He let go of my hand and scratched his chest.

"Did you seriously just say that?" demanded Rosalie, looking confused.

"Wow Emmett, that was…deep", said Edward mockingly, "and what exactly is a lost sheep without his shepherd like anyway?"

"He's lost", said Emmett, shrugging, "he doesn't have Kenzo to give him orders. He doesn't have Darcy to command him around. The only reason he was put on this mission with those two was because of his survival and running away instincts."

"I'm sorry, his what?" I asked feeling confused.

A short splash made me jump. I looked towards the water to see only Jasper standing on the boat. Searching frantically around, I saw a small black haired head swimming towards the shore.

"Alice! Alice, are you ok?" I called out, panicked.

"She's fine", said Edward waving it off. He stepped closer to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. Somehow I wanted him to do that, yet it didn't stop the gesture from feeling uncomfortable.

"His running away and survival instincts", Emmett carried on, "Marcus had been uniquely trained ever since he was a child. He's got a weird sixth sense that allows him to recognise danger and his instincts tell him when to run."

"That's how he got away when we were busy with Darcy and Kenzo", Rosalie carried on, "But that's about all he's good for. He won't hurt you. Even if he stood right in front of you, he doesn't really like to fight. Unless he's defending himself."

"I think I'll stay with Edward", said a small voice. Alice emerged from the water, dripping wet yet still looking exclusive. She shook out her hair, which was plastered, to her face and it spiked out again.

"I want to stay too", I told them.

"No time to waste then", said Rosalie nodding, "come on Emmett."

Jasper moved the boat slightly closer again as Rosalie and Emmett walked straight into the water and towards the boat. Edward and I walked back up the beach and sat down. Alice came sat right next to us.

I watched as Rosalie and Emmett got up on the boat and with one last wave, they turned and left. I could still see a distinctive small light as they went, but soon the darkness over took them, and they were out of my sight.

"How are you feeling, Izzy?" asked Alice who sat right in front of me, crossed legged. The sand was sticking to her wet clothes and body but she didn't seem to mind.

"I'm feeling ok", I told her, forcing another smile.

"It's been nice knowing you", she said softly, "I know that sounds like some final words but…I mean, you've been great."

"Thank you Alice."

"When I came to the twenty-first century", she explained, looking over my head, "it was just to get my friend back. I just thought that we would get Bella and go back home. Meeting you was certainly a surprise."

"Wasn't it just", muttered Edward, placing his hands over his face. Alice glanced at him then shot me a rueful look.

"We're all going to miss you", she said again, "really. You've been –"

"Yeah, thanks Alice", I cut in sharply. I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Edward, standing up too.

"I just…need some time to myself", I told him quickly, and "I'll just be along there."

I waved my hand around in a random direction.

"Izzy, I don't think you should –"

"I'll just be on the beach", I told Alice sternly, "please. I just need to be alone for a minute or so. I'm fine, I just need some time."

"Go", said Edward softly. And without turning back, I started walking.

--

I didn't know what I was feeling. Surely I should be feeling sad. This was going to be the last time I would be seeing things like this. This would be the last time I was going to be truly living. Why wasn't I angry?

Shouldn't I be furious at Bella for letting me live sixteen years then snatching my life away? Shouldn't I be fuming at Edward for letting me like him so much then telling me that he loved Bella?

Shouldn't I be sorrowful because I was, in a way, going to die?

I sat on the soft sand and looked up. The sky was filled with stars. There weren't many stars in England. Too many clouds covered it up. Here there were millions. Some shiny. Some far away. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"You don't have to die", said a voice. I jumped in place and my eyes flew open. In the darkness I could make out a figure. A silhouette of a man.

"Marcus", I gasped out, moving away instantly.

"I don't want to hurt you", he said softly, "I don't, Izzy, honestly."

And I stopped moving. I didn't know why. I stared at him warily as he made his way towards me. And I didn't run. I didn't call Alice or Edward for help. Instead I remembered the time when I had first been kidnapped and he was the one to give me food and treat my wounds.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked him cautiously.

"I came here to help you", he said. I nearly scoffed then.

"Help me? I don't need help", I told him firmly, "You better go, Marcus. The others are very near. They'll…they won't be happy to see you."

"You remembered my name", he said, smiling wider. Somehow I couldn't help but return that smile.

I didn't understand my feeling at that moment. I should've been scared. Surprised. Shocked. Sad. Angry. But I felt nothing.

"They're going to replace you with Bella Swan", said Marcus, as his face fell slightly, "you're…I don't know what they told you, Izzy but when Bella comes back you're going to fade away. You'll die."

"They told me that", I explained to him, "they told me the truth."

"And you're ok with that?" he demanded, "you're ok with the fact that you won't get to live your life anymore?"

"I will live", I insisted to him, "it's just that…Bella will be the one controlling my body. But I won't die. I'm not going to die."

"You're not going to be a person though", said Marcus quite seriously, "they're stealing your life, Izzy. You can't let them do that to you. You deserve more."

"There's nothing I can do about it", I muttered quietly.

"Oh Izzy…there's a lot you can do about it", said Marcus, smiling once more.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three. Changing sides?

"_You're not going to be a person though", said Marcus quite seriously, "they're stealing your life, Izzy. You can't let them do that to you. You deserve more."_

"_There's nothing I can do about it", I muttered quietly._

"_Oh Izzy…there's a lot you can do about it", said Marcus, smiling once more._

"I really think you have to go", I told him, "go now. Or they'll get you Marcus. I don't want you hurt or anything. Just go."

"Why don't you want me hurt?" he asked curiously. I blanked out. Why did I say that? I didn't want him hurt? I barely knew the guy. He stood and watched why Darcy had tortured me.

I didn't care about him any more than I cared about the sand I sat on.

"Well…I don't know", I said quickly, "just go. You'll get in trouble."

"Don't worry about me", he said shrugging, "it's you that we're talking about. I know that you want to live Izzy. I know that you want have a life. When they get Bella, you won't have these things."

"Yes I will", I insisted, getting quite annoyed with the fact that he was still here. I wanted him to go. Edward and Alice would surely get defensive if they caught him talking to me.

I stood up abruptly, hoping that he would go. He didn't. Instead, Marcus stood up with me. He grabbed my hand and held me back from walking away from him.

"Bella will have a life", Marcus carried on, "you won't. trust me. Do you really want to give up living? Give up everything? Growing up? Your education? Your friends? And…falling in love?"

He squeezed my hand softly. I halted and looked back at his face. It was a soft hypnotic expression. I was sure Edward had used that hypnotic gaze on me once or twice.

"Give up on everything?" he whispered gently, " you want to let Bella take it all away from you. Don't let them do this to you, Izzy. It's not fair to you."

"I can't help it", I said regrettably through gritted teeth, "I can't, Marcus! They've…they've already gone to get the pod time thingy and…and…"

My eyes heated up as everything that Marcus had said was suddenly sinking it. No life. Bella would live it. I wouldn't. I wouldn't be able to control my life. I wouldn't be able to grow up and fall in love. I wouldn't have friends. I wouldn't be a normal teenager. I wouldn't be able to get married and grow old with the man of my dreams.

"I can help you", said Marcus, snapping me out of my thoughts, "trust me Izzy, I can help you."

A sudden rush of blood made me choose a snap decision. My heart was pounding and my breathing was so heavy it was hard to inhale. A hot wet tear rolled down my cheek and fell.

"Help me then", I said without thinking, "Marcus! Help me live."

"Izzy?"

My hand was sudden let go, as Marcus was startled. He looked around panicked then met my gaze.

"Izzy? It's Alice, you there?"

"Go! Go, you have to go", I whispered to him in a hushed voice, "Alice'll find you, go, Marcus."

"I'm coming back for you", he said softly. Then took my hand again. "I'll be back. I'll save you, Izzy. I'm giving you my word."

He kissed the back of my hand softly…then he disappeared in the darkness and out of my sight.

"Izzy! Don't play hide and seek in the dark", snapped Alice's irritated voice, "Come on! Edward misses you and I really need to talk to you. Come on, I can't see you in the dark, IZZY COME OUT BEFORE I COME AND GET YOU!"

"I'm…I'm here", I called out hoarsely. Marcus's scent was still with me. My mind swirled around what he had said. His voice was etched in my head. Everything he had just told me had sunk in. my mind had flipped sides.

"There you are!"

Alice appeared and engulfed me in a small hug. "Come on, let's – oh Izzy! Are you crying?"

She reached up and dabbed away the loose tear that had escaped my eyes. I looked down at her and forced a smile.

**Edward's POV.**

Something was wrong.

I saw it. Izzy's eyes didn't sparkle. She was forcing her smile. Her fingers were trembling. Her breathing was ragged. And she was caressing the back of her left hand oddly. Her gaze was nowhere on earth. She was staring far away. Into nothingness.

Her chest wasn't moving enough. Sometimes I wondered if she was breathing. Either she was breathing heavily or sometimes she wasn't breathing at all. Her lips quavered sometimes, as if she was whispering something.

"Edward! Stop staring at her", a small voice hissed. Alice tugged at my elbow and I turned to look at her.

"What?" I said defensively, "Look at her Alice, something's wrong!"

"I've noticed", she whispered back. I glanced over at Izzy who was completely oblivious to mine and Alice's conversations. At least, she didn't react to the fact that we were talking about her.

Izzy sat a little in front of me, next to Alice. I sighed as I watched her.

"What's the matter with her?" I asked concernedly, "What happened Alice?"

"I don't know", Alice answered truthfully, "I…just…I don't know Edward. She was fine before, wasn't she?"

"Maybe it's cos she…she knows that Bella's gonna be…replacing her", I said softly, "Maybe it's finally dawned on her or something."

"Yeah…or something", said Alice, sighing too.

**Izzy's POV.**

"They're here! Oh, I can see the light, they're here", shrieked a voice. Someone hauled me up as I noticed on the waters; a small light began to appear.

In the deep darkness, a small boat headlight made it's way closer. I looked around to see Edward scrutinizing me and Alice bouncing up and down on the sand. A little bit like what Rosalie was doing earlier.

"They're here already?" I asked, as I realised how odd my voice sounded. Like I had just been crying. But I wasn't crying. I hadn't cried.

"It's been over an hour, Izzy", said Edward. He looked at me as if I was about to drop or collapse any moment.

"Oh…"

"You! How are you lazy kids doing'?" a loud voice boomed, followed by some laughter.

"Have you got it?" screamed Alice, jumping up and squinted through the darkness. All I could still see was the little bright light.

"Of course", said Rosalie's obvious voice, "we can't see you, guys, use a Jewlzo incinerator or something. Edward? Is Izzy there?"

"Yes! Izzy here", I snapped loudly.

A small silence followed my voice.

"Um, good. I was just checking to see if you were ok…" said Rosalie, although her voice was faltering near the ending.

I scoffed and sat back down where I was. Edward and Alice turned to stare at me, both their eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

I closed my eyes and focused on something to calm me down.

Edward's voice…when he had first met me…Edward kissing me softly…me in the mirror looking actually beautiful…Edward holding my hand…Marcus…tending my wounds…Marcus smiling…Marcus kissing my hand…Marcus giving me his word.

_I'll be back. I'll save you, Izzy. I'm giving you my word._

"Are you ok?" a recognisable soft velvety voice brought me back to reality. No matter how I was feeling, somehow that voice would make me feel better. Somehow Edward always changed me inside. Comforted me.

Was I willing to let go of that?

"I'm…I'm fine", I whispered to him.

"It's no use lying", said Edward half laughing, "I'll ask again, are you ok?"

I turned to face Edward and smiled faintly. He gave me a crooked grin and reached up with his fingers to softly graze my cheek.

"I'm alive, that's what matters", I told him. _Thought I won't be alive for much longer,_ I thought. But didn't say that. I couldn't say that to Edward. Not Edward.

"Are you scared?" persisted Edward, "is that it? You're scared of…changing?"

"Changing?" I repeated, "is that what you call it? Killing me and replacing me with your girlfriend, you're calling it changing?"

Edward flinched at the tone of my voice. He stuttered to say something then didn't.

"We're not killing you", said a reproachful voice. Alice came back into view and sat besides me. Didn't look me in the eye. Neither did Edward.

I wondered if they felt guilty for not letting me live. For replacing me, like Marcus had said.

I looked out to see and saw the whole boat now; it was only a couple of meters away from shore. Emmett jumped off the boat, grinning proudly and began swimming back. Jasper did the same but Rosalie stayed on deck.

"Give us a hand to haul this, Eddie", yelled Emmett, gesturing the small ship. Edward sighed and got up.

"You're ok with this", said Alice. She wasn't asking. She was stating. "You said you were. Bella had to come back, Izzy. You're…you're not real. She is. You're part of her. You're not dying, you'll be alive. You can't change your mind now, you said you were ok."

"Yes, I'm ok! I'm ok with it all, Alice", I hissed, irritated, "I'm just…it's hard for me, ok? It's just a bit hard."

"I understand", she whispered softly. Then she placed her arm around me. But she didn't understand. She understood nothing. No one understood me.

No one…apart from maybe Marcus.

I closed my eyes for the billionth time tonight. The wind was watering my eyes and I didn't want it to look like I was crying. So I closed my eyes and shut everything out. I didn't want to know. I didn't want to think about anything. Everything was sinking in now. Everything was dawning down on me. It was some sort of an epiphany.

I die, Bella comes. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, jasper and Edward are happy with the fact that their friend is back.

Where am I?

What about me?

What happens if I want to have a life?

Don't I get a choice?

I couldn't understand my second doubts. Somehow it was making me feel guilty now too.

Before I felt nothing about all of this. Now, I felt a rush of emotions.

I felt sad, angry, betrayed, guilty and…alone.

"Izzy!"

Someone else was hugging me now. Someone wet. I opened my eyes and realised that I was standing. I didn't realise that I had already stood up.

And on the boat.

And I was wet.

Looking around, I saw Emmett climbing up on the boat. Everyone was staring at me. Scrutinizing me.

"A-are you ok?" asked jasper, concernedly. I nodded blankly.

In front of me was a large…machine. My heart sped up as I realised that it was probably the pod. Bella's time pod.

"Ready?" asked Rosalie, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly. I turned to her and nodded.

"What do I do?" I whispered to her.

"Nothing", said Jasper, getting his authority back, "Izzy you just have to relaxed and we'll take care of it. Bella is locked in the data banks of her pod, she is saved there. I'm going to unlock her and she'll automatically transfer back to the nearest place she can be stored, which is her body. Your memory isn't strong enough to resist, and then you'll just fade away in the background whilst Bella resumes her place."

I nodded again and took off Rosalie's death grip off of my hand. I stepped back, near the side of the boat. Edward, Emmett and Alice were inspecting the pod and suddenly the side of it rose up. It was some sort of door. The time pod wasn't big. It was large enough to fit a chair in for one person.

I took in a deep breath.

"Jump", whispered a voice.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty-four. My sacrifice, for you.

I took in a deep breath.

"Jump", whispered a voice.

I froze I as recognised the voice. But I didn't think twice but to listen to it. My heart was racing so much I thought it was going to fly. I had stopped breathing altogether. My hands and fingers were shaking.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise screeched from Jasper's pocket. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward stood up straighter, alarmed.

And I jumped.

The cold water splashed up around me. It didn't feel that cold before. I heard sharp breath intakes. Then all hell broke loose.

There was a count down beeping noise coming from the ship.

"It's a fucking time bomb", I heard Emmett's voice roar.

"Get out!"

"Get Izzy", shouted Edward.

"Jump out, NOW", ordered Jasper. The noise was still in my ears.

A pair of arms grabbed my shoulder from under the water and I was suddenly hoisted up. Into a machine of some sort. As I tried to realise what was happening, something covered up my eyes.

"Where's Izzy?"

"She freaking' jumped! That bitch", screeched Rosalie above all noises.

"It's fine", whispered a voice in my ears as I tried to process what was happening. What I had just done.

"Keep still, you're safe. Just keep still."

My head was spinning around. And the pair of hands that was covering my eyes had been removed. I looked around in the darkness and saw Emmett pulling Bella's pod into the water. He was still on the ship. Rosalie and Edward were looking around frantically, for me. They swam around in the water. Alice was helping jasper with some equipment that I recognised from before.

And I was…

Looking around I saw myself, trembling from the cold sitting on a small mini speedboat. Marcus' arms closed in around me from behind. He held me close, his breathing hitting my neck.

We were about twenty meters away from the others, I blinked in confusion. I could see them all perfect, why couldn't they see us?

"She disappeared! Where did she go?" demanded Edward in the continuous noise. The bleeping. The frantic splashes. The buzzing. The alerts.

"Emmett! Get off the boat", roared Jasper as he grabbed Alice and they both jumped into the water. I noticed they were swimming away from the ship quickly. Emmett was pushing the pod at the edge of the ship with great effort. With all the noise, I doubt he could hear their warnings. Even I could barely hear them.

"Emmett!" screamed Rosalie, she tried swimming towards the ship but Edward held her back.

"Eleven fucking seconds! Get your arse off the boat", yelled Edward, swimming towards the shore and struggling with Rosalie.

"Emmett", I whispered, horrified, "Marcus, you put a bomb on the boat?"

"You're safe", murmured Marcus soothingly. He edged the speedboat a little away from the scene before. But I could still see. I knew he could still see too.

"We've got to stay still for a few moments", he whispered, "or else they'll be able to track us when we take off. Just keep still."

"Emmett's going to get hurt", I hissed to him urgently.

"He was one of the ones who tried to take away your life Izzy", said Marcus icily, "don't pity his life."

A great big splash had my attention, I turned my head to look at Emmett jumping into the water, and the pod had already been pushed in causing the splash.

The beeping was speeding up and it sped up and I knew it was about to explode and it sped up to it's maximum then…

Stopped.

There was complete silence apart form the wind and the natural sound of the sea. Emmett resurfaced, gasping for air.

"Get the fuck off of me", hissed Rosalie, throwing off Edward and swimming towards Emmett. Jasper, Alice and Edward stood on the shore and I could barely see them now.

"It didn't blow?" said Alice in a disbelieving voice.

"It was…it was meant to", said jasper, grabbing something from his pocket and pressing the buttons furiously.

"Where's Izzy?" shouted Edward, his voice shaking, "Emmett? Have you… tell me she's –"

"Disappeared", whispered Jasper in a puzzled voice.

"What?"

"Oh! You gave me a heart attack", screeched Rosalie, pulling Emmett in for a hug. My heart swelled, knowing Emmett wasn't hurt.

"Why the fuck didn't it blow?" roared Emmett, sounding almost upset that the ship didn't explode to pieces.

Behind me, Marcus chuckled. I turned to stare at him.

"What, did something go wrong with your bomb?" I hissed at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"My intentions were never to hurt them, Izzy", he whispered coolly, "It's just a distraction. I told you I would help you. I gave you my word, didn't I?"

"It could've been a little bit less dramatic", I mumbled.

"Shush…keep quiet babe, just wait for them to go", he murmured, bringing his lips against the back of my neck, "then we can make a move."

"How come they can't see us?" I whispered to him, trying not to shudder at the feel of his lips against my skin.

"Concealation Coverage", he told me.

"And what's that?" I asked him. He chuckled once before explaining.

"Sort of like an invisibility cloak", Marcus said, "It's designed on this Jewlzo-Boat Bike."

"It's a what?" I asked sceptically. Looked like a speed boat…

Oh.

Now that I looked at the machine carefully I suddenly realised that we weren't seated on a normal type of speedboat. Actually, this looked familiar.

It was alike the bikes that Alice, jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward had been on when we were still in England. When I had been kidnapped by Darcy…

When all this had began…

"A Jewlzo-Boat Bike", whispered Marcus, "shush now…let's see what your friends are getting up to…"

I followed his gaze to see that Bella's time pod had been pulled up on the shore of the beach already. Emmett was holding back a soaked Rosalie who was arguing with Edward. Jasper and Alice had gotten out what looked like laptops. Where the hell did they get laptops???

"Nothing", sighed Jasper, his eyebrow furrowing, "there's…just nothing.

"Can't be", snapped Edward turning away from Rosalie and focusing on him now. Edward grabbed the laptop from Alice's hand and began typing in something furiously.

"I want Bella back! That…. that bitch! She jumped off the ship I saw her", screamed Rosalie, near to tears.

"Izzy didn't jump", hissed Edward with venom in his voice, "it was…she probably tripped or…or…"

"Tripped then mysteriously disappeared?" said Rosalie, lacing her tone with sarcasm.

"She wouldn't do that", said Edward in a voice so low I could barely hear him. He sounded hurt. And I felt immediately guilty.

What was I doing?

Marcus' arms tightened around me. His lips were now brushing against my neck in a way that felt either heavenly or uncomfortable. I didn't know which.

"I can't trace her", said Jasper sounding desperate. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "This is…impossible. She couldn't have drowned, I would've still been able to trace her…the only way that Izzy would've been able to disappear like this is if…"

"If?" prompted Emmett curiously.

"If she had any Jewlzo technology", Alice finished off, "which is impossible. Izzy doesn't have our equipment."

"What if she's been kidnapped again?" suggested Edward firmly.

"Kenzo and Darcy are back in 2817", said Alice shaking her head, "no, can't be, Edward."

"Marcus?" suggested Emmett.

"He's harmless", said Rosalie, "not him."

"Then someone has been sent back", said Edward with more desperation on his voice.

"I would've tracked some Outtime activity", Jasper cut in.

"Well then you think of something because I'm running out of suggestions", hissed Edward, throwing his hands up and groaning.

Marcus chuckled once more, fanning me with his cool breath.

I hated to see Edward like that. So angry. So desperate and hurt. And looking like he's loosing the will to live.

Did I do that right thing? Was saving myself something so bad?

"There's no traces here", said Alice in a resigned, sad voice, "we'll have to go back home, and it's nearly dawn now."

"We can't just leave", said Edward.

"We have to find her", snapped Rosalie.

"No", said Jasper shaking his head, "we go home. Now. Trust me."

"Jasper, we really can't –"

"No", hissed Jasper, "we're going. Edward, I'm going to find Izzy. Then I'll get Bella back. You have to trust me first."

"Just answer me one question", said Edward in a strained voice.

"What?" whispered Alice, so I could see her mouth mime the words but not hear her.

"Did Izzy jump?" asked Edward.

My muscles tensed. Marcus moved his lips up towards my hair. I wriggled and pushed him away.

"Did I do the right thing?" I whispered to him.

"Yes", said Marcus and Jasper at the same time.

--

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

I was brought to a house. A strange looking house. No, there was nothing strange about it. It just felt a bit odd to me.

It was a large house with probably about four or five bedroom, judging by its size. It was located on a normal street. A normal neighbourhood.

Marcus squeezed my hand as he brought me inside. I squeezed it back, not knowing what else to do. He smiled reassuringly and gestured a large black sofa in the sitting room.

He walked me over and we sat down.

"Edward was so sad", I whispered, my lips trembling.

He shook his head.

"Sad because he won't be able to kill you", he said forcefully, "sad because he won't be getting his girlfriend back. Not sad because you were gone. Trust me Izzy."

"It doesn't feel right", I told him, sighing, "I feel like…I feel guilty."

"There's nothing to be guilty about", Marcus whispered firmly, "you're saving yourself. You're living and there's nothing wrong with that."

"What if…I mean, Bella's more important than me", I said, the tears now pouring out of my eyes. I was wrong. I shouldn't have jumped.

"No", growled Marcus. His cupped my face and forced me to look into his brown eyes, "Izzy. You're worth it. You're worth living. Bella isn't. This is about you now. Don't look back. Don't give yourself over. You deserve more."

My breathing was fast and my chest was heaving up and down. The fact that Marcus was so close to me made my pulse quicken even more.

"What now?" I whispered to him.

"We wait", he said simply. I was confused. Technically we were sort of on the run. From five people from the year 2817. Shouldn't we be hiding out in a cave or something?

No, instead we were in a large house in a local neighbourhood like a pair of couple of holiday.

And Marcus was oddly creeping closer…

"Wait for what?" I asked him, trying not to stare at his lips. And blush.

Unsuccessful.

"Your blush…is sweet", murmured Marcus, running his finger on my cheek. That only deepened my flushing state and a small smile formed on my lips. The tears were now nearly dry and Marcus traced invisible patterns around my jaw line. He smiled faintly.

"Wait for what?" I repeated, breathlessly. I stared into his eyes. His burning brown chocolated eyes.

"Wait for Darcy and Kenzo to come back", he said, smiling fully now.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty-five. The oddest feeling.

"Wait for what?" I repeated, breathlessly.

"Wait for Darcy and Kenzo to come back", he said, smiling fully now. And I smiled back as we leaned closer. His lips brushed at my bottom lip. My heart was racing embarrassingly fast and I felt myself floating.

Literally floating. It wasn't the soft comfy sofa underneath me. It wasn't the fact that Marcus' hand was holding mine. His hand was soft. Gentle. It felt great against my trembling skin. The warmth radiating off of him was brilliant.

The room was well insulated, warm. Comfortable. A place for me to feel safe.

And as my lips were slowly moulding against Marcus' gentle lips I felt myself take off. I was flying. Soaring. Everything would be ok. Everything would be fine. I was safe. I was warm. My hand had stopped trembling. My eyes were closing softly. My body wasn't rigid or stiff or tense. I had calmed down. I wasn't guilty. I was saving myself.

_Wait for Darcy and Kenzo to come back_…

"Wait, WHAT?" I demanded, pushing Marcus off of me immediately. I jumped up to my feet, as my heart took off, full speed.

Wait for Darcy and Kenzo to come back…

To come back?

What?

Marcus looked startled. His eyebrow was furrowed, and then he came to realisation. He stood up slowly, as I backed away.

"Darcy?" I repeated in disbelief. His words had sunk in. "Darcy and Kenzo? They're coming back?"

And then _everything_ sunk in.

The room was warm, the sofa was comfortable, and I was feeling safe. That shouldn't be.

It was perfect.

Too perfect. This was going to spiral out of control. This was not going to be good. And he just said…

"They'll help", said Marcus, taking a step closer to me. I walked back, and my leg bumped into the coffee table.

"She beat me up", I screech, jumping over the small coffee table to move as far away from Marcus as possible. No.

This was going wrong.

I felt so safe.

This was going too wrong.

"She fucking mashed up my face", I continued to scream as my eyes instantly watered, "and that…that bastard was taking _blood_ from me! _They_ are the ones to help? I don't think so!"

"No! Izzy wait", shouted Marcus behind me. But I couldn't listen. I couldn't hear him. My lips were moving and profanities were spilling out. Threats and words were violence was shrieked out and I was stumbled my way away from Marcus. I couldn't turn my back and run, I was scared to. Instead, as I backed away, tripping and hurting myself, I continued to look him in the eye.

His beautiful trustworthy brown eyes.

His watch was bleeping on his left hand but he took no notice, his eyes were on me.

"Just let me explain", he shouted desperately. But I felt wrong. It was a weird feeling. Like when you find out your boyfriend has cheating on you. Or one of your parents is walking out on you and your family. When your best friend had found someone better than you to hang out with.

It felt like betrayal.

And hurt.

And so much bloody hurt.

"Please? Please! Calm down", said Marcus. His voice was lower. I was trembling. My lip was wobbling. Tears streamed down my face. I had stopped shouting. There was at least a two-meter distance between him and I. I stood at the doorway of the kitchen, holding on to one of the sides. He stood halfway in the living room, his hands up in a surrendered manner. I realised that his weird watch was still bleeping, alerting him of something but he didn't take a second glance at it.

And out of all the things I would be thinking of at that time. Out of all the madness. Out of all the hurt and betrayal and disappointment. The only thing I was thinking of:

Was Edward?

"You lying bastard!" I screamed out between sobs. Marcus rolled his eyes. Except this time when he did, not unrecognisable expression appeared on his face.

"Keep your voice down", he hissed, narrowing his eyes at me. Then walking forwards. He dropped his hands. And he stalked towards me. My breath hitched and his eyes narrowed. I took a step back, uncertainly and he too a step forwards with confidence.

"I've waited too long for you Bella, you _will not_ mess this up", he said in a perfectly even quiet tone. When he said Bella's name it took me by surprise. I had no idea what he was saying though. What he mean. I didn't know. All I wanted that moment was to be with Edward.

Then I remember how I had just betrayed him. Trusted someone else. He only wanted the person he loved to come back and I was taking that away from him. To save my own skin. To be a selfish person.

Without thinking twice, that night I took in a deep breath and turned.

And I ran.

I legged it as fast as I could towards the closed white door of the kitchen, hoping and praying that it wasn't locked.

As I reached it, I grabbed the handle and twist to the right. I think god was on my side that night because the door opened without a fight as the night air hit my face.

Except it wasn't night anymore.

As the cold morning air hit my face, I could see the light of dawn breaking from the east and hitting my face. The soft, hypnotic yet outraged voice of Marcus rang in my ears as he called out my name.

"Isabella! Don't! It's dangerous", he screamed, and I didn't stop. My legs were aching and my arms were cold, my hair was blowing everywhere in my face but I didn't stop.

"Please", he called out again, and I could hear him running after me as I made it past the side of the house, running towards the front of his large house. I skipped past the flowerbeds, the plants and the wet soft grass under my flip-flops.

"Don't!"

"Izzy!"

The two voices clashed at the same time. And my legs froze. Everything froze. No, it didn't freeze. If it froze then maybe things would've been all right. Maybe no one would've gotten hurt.

But instead I ran away like a chicken, realised that I was being betrayed then one of the people on my side got hurt.

And it was my fault.

**Edward's POV.**

"Got it", whispered Jasper, his eyes scanning the monitor screen. I turned to him expectantly. He sat on the living room sofa with Alice on his right and myself on his left. Rosalie and Emmett were pacing around the room.

No trace.

She disappeared without a trace. It was the weirdest case I had ever seen in all my life. I couldn't believe it. And I didn't.

Everyone had their own views on how it happened. Everyone thought they knew what had happened, why it happened and who was involved but I was certain. I knew exactly everything.

And I sighed.

"I…I've got it", whispered Jasper again disbelievingly. He shook his head once more, not believing his own discovery.

"Fuck it! Got what?" demanded Emmett impatiently.

"Her trace", said Alice, smiling brightly, "we've got it!"

--

"No", I said shaking my head. We parked Alice's yellow Porsche in front of a large house. The neighbour hood we were in told me instantly that this was either a trap or a distraction.

"Jazz, I don't think Marcus would've hidden Izzy here", whispered Alice as she absorbed her surrounding. We were in a normal street. No one was about because of the time; it was at least half past five in the morning.

"I'm certain of it", said Jasper nodding firmly, "this house. This is where the trace is. And…I never said Marcus hid her, Alice. Maybe Marcus isn't involved in this at all."

"Izzy wouldn't do this by herself"; I hissed at him warningly, "She was kidnapped. End of story. Let's go get her!"

"Well said", muttered Emmett before getting whacked by Rosalie.

We walked into the front lawn, Jasper nodding at his Jewlzo Tracker and Alice encouraging him. Rosalie marched forwards, barging me out of the way and murmuring something to herself. Emmett followed.

Then we heard it.

"We've triggered the security alarm system", hissed Alice as she gripped Emmett and pulled him to side. Rosalie and jasper stepped back.

We were all lined up at the front of the house, on the side of the gate, waiting.

And we could hear it. Louder now.

A scream. A howl of pain. A shriek of help.

I could hear her clearly, screaming out streams of curses. Her voice was muffled but her pain was clear. I was surprised none of the neighbours had gotten up and called the police.

"That's Bella's voice", whispered Rosalie looking horrified. She was about to move but Emmett held her in place.

"It's Izzy's voice", I corrected her tightly.

"Stay still", hissed Jasper pressing button furiously in his Tracker.

"No", I snapped back at him. I couldn't let anything stop me this time. Izzy was getting hurt, once again. She was probably getting tortured, once again. All of this was happening once again.

It seemed unreal. Like I had to rescue her every time.

There was a sudden bang and the shouting had stopped. We all turned to Jasper, waiting to hear what he thought of this sudden silence.

"Arm yourselves", whispered Alice, digging into her shoe and pulling out her JCoolz Projectile. Her gun. Emmett and Rosalie did the same and so did I.

And we waited.

And I didn't what we were waiting for. I didn't know why we didn't just barge in there and get Izzy out. Marcus was alone; we could've handled him. It would've been easy.

Why were we here?

And why was everything silence?

"Something's moving towards us", whispered Jasper, he stuffed his Tracker back into his pocket and pulled out his JCoolz too.

"What is?" demanded Emmett, looking around. There was no one around. There was nothing but wind and air around us. The streets were silent. The house, which stood in front of us, was still there. Nothing seemed to have happened.

"It's moving _fast_", whispered Jasper desperately.

"What is moving fast?" questioned Rosalie in frustration as she looked around. I followed her gaze and looked around too. Then I noticed her.

And him.

And the bullet.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty-six. Let me go.

**Edward's POV.**

"It's moving _fast_", whispered Jasper desperately.

"What's moving fast?" question Rosalie in frustration as she looked around. I followed her gaze and looked around too. Then I noticed her.

And him.

And the bullet.

For a millisecond everything froze. Jasper and Alice inhaled sharply. Emmett puffed out. Rosalie gasped. Izzy wasn't breathing at all. Marcus wasn't either.

The JCoolz projectile was positioned perfectly in Marcus' hand. Just like he was taught and trained to in 2817 alongside Bella and I. He had the perfect angle going for him. The back of Izzy's head. His feet were apart, in a firm spot. His fingers were flexed, situated on the trigger. His face was flushed and his eyes were mad.

Izzy had her lips pressed together in a straight line. Her hair was flying everywhere and her eyes were squinting. Her face was red and troubled looking. Her brown chocolate eyes were darting everywhere looking for a way out. I could see that her legs had a few thorn scratches on them. Her clothes were messed up and ragged.

The bullet was speeding straight for Izzy's head. It was the perfect shot. No one could miss it. No one could stop it. Although Jasper was brilliant with technology, although Alice was amazing with her estimates on thoughts, no one would've known that someone was going to be hurt badly.

Although Emmett was strong and straightforward with his hands, although Rosalie was canny with her sharp moves, they couldn't have stopped what was going to happen.

And I didn't think she would do it.

When the millisecond had unfrozen, the gush of wind finally blew. Izzy's eyes flickered towards me and Emmett moved.

Alice screamed.

Jasper clicked.

Marcus realised his mistake and he gasped.

Rosalie ran.

And I was standing behind them all, watching it take place.

Then it all happened in a rush.

Jasper pointed a small black device between Izzy and Marcus, in the small distance between them. A small blue jolt of electricity shot out of his device, the Jewlz-Unswifter and hit the bullet that had been aimed at Izzy's head. The bullet didn't stop its course, didn't swerve or freeze. It slowed down.

Then Emmett had leaped at Marcus, disarming him immediately and chucking the JCoolz Projectile to the left so that it skidded towards my feet. Alice had run to help him, safely holding Marcus down on the green wet grass.

But the bullet hadn't been stopped. It had been slowed.

And she ran.

A short scream escaped Rosalie's lips and she ran towards Izzy, hurtling towards her and knocking her out of the way just as the bullet…

"ROSE!"

"Izzy! GET DOWN NOW!"

"ROSALIE! Edward, get her! Is she ok?"

And all this time I was too far away to do anything. I watched as the bullet pierced through Rosalie's neck, throwing her back slightly. I watched as Izzy collapsed to the ground, hitting her head on the small bricks that were mounted all around this garden.

And I was running towards her. I was running towards Izzy because I was supposed to save her, but instead Rosalie did the work. Took the consequence.

I managed to catch Rosalie's body, just as she fell backwards. Her eyes rolled at the back of her head and blood was gushing out of the side of her neck. I couldn't even see a piece of skin on the neck anymore, not now that it was covered with the red substance.

Instantly, I tore a piece of my shirt and pressed it on her wound. Trying to stop the blood flow. Desperately. Because although Rosalie and me weren't best friends, she was one of the closest people in my life. And I wasn't going to lose her.

No. I couldn't. No. Please god no.

My hands went to support her head and I sat under her body, trying to move her as little as possible.

Jasper and Emmett had run to me, their eyes grim.

"No! No, no, no! Get her up!" cried Emmett breathlessly, his eyes filling up with tears. "Get her moving! Rose, Rose! Rose baby, look at me, open your eyes babes, come on! Open your eyes!"

He collapsed on his knees, one hand stroking Rosalie's face gently, the other shaking her shoulders slightly.

"Get her up! Do something", he snapped at me and Jasper in frustration. I looked up to Jasper, begging him with my silence to do as Emmett had said.

"Go in the car, get the Jewlzo Aid Kit", commanded Jasper instantly at me. He took my place, supporting Rosalie's head as I sprinted towards the car.

Wrenching the door wide open, I grabbed the necessary equipment. The last time we had to use these was on Izzy, when Darcy hurt her.

There was a suddenly pain in my stomach as I watched Emmett sob. He was crying over the lifeless corpse in his hands. Alice was moving Izzy, who was unconscious from the hit she had when she fell. And weirdly, Alice wasn't crying. Her face was blank as she dragged Izzy's body away from Rosalie's.

I jogged back and settled the apparatus next to Jasper. He didn't smile at me, but sadly got to work as if it was any other project.

I could hear Marcus in the background, shouting out Izzy's name. Shouting apologies at Izzy. But I couldn't turn around to look back at him. Emmett was still begging to Rosalie, begging her to twitch, to move or blink or anything. Anything to prove that she was still alive. The only hope I got was when Jasper finally spoke.

"I need to get the projectile bullet out", he said in a toneless voice, "Edward, hand me your pocket knife."

"Just use the magnet", hissed Emmett pulling it out from the aid kit.

"It's too dangerous", said Alice appearing beside me. She dug into my pocket and grabbed the small knife. Then got to work herself. She got on her knees on Rosalie's right.

Jasper laid Rosalie's head on the grass and went to pull back Emmett, to consult him. I watched, holding Rosalie's hand as Alice removed the bullet and placed it to one side.

Then Jasper returned, just in time and pulled out the skin healing mechanism from the Jewlzo Aid Kit. My heart didn't stop racing. My breathing didn't slow down. Not until Jasper looked up at me with a final faint smile on his face and the skin closing up on Rosalie's neck.

**Izzy's POV.**

"She lost too much blood, that's all…"

I wish I were dead. I deserved it. I did the most horrible thing in the world. I couldn't believe myself. How could I? After all of this, I would actually betray the people who helped me?

Who would do such a thing? What kind of a monster would act this way?

"That's all? Please, Jasper. Look at her, so helpless and… oh Rose baby, wake up. Please, for me? Rosalie…"

I deserve to burn in hell. To have pain and torture lash out at me. I deserve to have my skin cut and pieced through with thorns. I deserve to feel excruciating pain.

"She'll wake up very soon, Emmett. Calm down."

"I can't calm down, Alice! I just… she was so close to…to dying."

I deserve to be all on my own. I deserve to be isolated. I deserve to have no friends. To have just enemies.

No, I don't deserve to be here, alive.

I opened my eyes slowly. I had done this enough times now. Edward's eyes greeted me first. His smile second. The second texture of his skin gave me rerun of the memories I had been with him.

Alice's face peeked at me next, a slow grin appearing on her lips. "Izzy's awake. Jasper, come see this."

I blinked once, taking in what I could see. Jasper's cool fingers were now tracing a weird pattern on my forehead for some reason. He was looking down at me but not at me, at my head. His eyes were in full concentration mode.

"What is it?" whispered Edward, turning to Alice. I was utterly confused at what was going on.

"I'm not sure", muttered Jasper running his forefinger in a small raggedy line across the left side of my forehead, "the healing mechanism wont' get rid of it though. I thought it would disappear by the time she awoke but…"

"So it's permanent?" asked Edward looking back down at me.

"Yup", answered Alice cheerfully, "she's got a permanent scar."

"Oh…uh…Bella doesn't like scars", said a croaky voice. Jasper and Alice's head snapped up immediately.

"ROSE", yelled Emmett's voice, although I couldn't see him I heard the happiness in his voice, "oh thank goodness you're awake! I'm so glad…"

Jasper and Alice disappeared from my view. I closed my eyes and tried to think back, wanting to make sense of all of what was currently happening.

When I opened my eyes again, Edward was still looking down at me, his eyebrows furrowed. Then I remembered it all.

The wave of guilt washed over me like a flood. My eyes were prickly and hot. I opened my mouth so say something, but I couldn't find my voice.

Edward spoke for me.

"It's ok", he whispered in his smooth and silky voice. One of his hand stroked down my face gently, making me feel better already. "Rose got hurt but we healed her up and she's fine now. She's just waked up. Marcus…has been sent back. You were knocked unconscious but we healed you up too."

"Is Izzy ok?" rang Rosalie's voice. What surprised me was that she actually sounded worried.

"Shushshsh…she's fine", assured Emmett immediately, "she's ok. You're ok too. It's all fine. Sit back down, baby. No, on the pillow. Good girl."

"I'm sorry", I whispered brokenly. Edward shook his head.

"There is nothing to be sorry for", he said instantly, "you did nothing wrong."

"I jumped", I confessed to him, "he…he told me to jump and I jumped…Edward, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Rose is hurt…I didn't mean for this to happen. I swear Edward, I was just scared…"

"Hey, hey, hey! It's fine…calm down", Edward whispered back to me. He leaned down and pressed his lips on my forehead, "it's fine. Doesn't matter now. Just rest. Just rest."

I nodded without obligations and as he said those last two words, my eyes drooped. And I fell asleep.

--

I knew it was time.

I had admitted to everything. They all said nothing. Edward assured that anyone would've done the same. That it was ok to be scared. Still, I felt guilty.

Edward held my hand. We sat on the sofa, silent. Unmoving. Jasper was walking about, prodding and pressing buttons in different types of technologies that he had shoved in his pockets. Alice was inside the pod that now sat in the living room. The furniture had been cleared all apart from two large sofas. In the middle of the sofas was Bella's time pod.

Rosalie, who was still weak, lay on the other sofa. There were deep purple shadows under her beautiful eyes. Her blonde hair with blue highlights on in looked lifeless and slightly plain. There was a bruise-like round mark on the side of her neck that was slowly fading.

Emmett sat next to her, holding her hand. Every hour Jasper had to use a weird machine and place it on Rosalie's neck. Edward explained that it was a 'Jewlzo healing mechanism'. I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that it would heal Rosalie, and I was happy with that.

Alice ran down the stairs, holding something in her hands. A mirror.

"Now, you have to not over react", she said warningly as she approached, "It's barely noticeable, I swear."

"Give hand it over", I sighed. She gave me a small black mirror. I pulled it up in front of my face.

Apparently there was some sort of mark or scar on my forehead. No one knew how it got there and even Jasper couldn't get it off. I cringed and pulled the mirror away before seeing anything.

"It's not even there", whispered Edward, tugging the mirror out of my hand.

"All I know is that Bella's going to through a fit when she sees it", muttered Rosalie, rolling her eyes.

"Can't you make it fade away or something?" I asked Jasper curiously. He shook his head.

"Already tried, Izzy", he answered.

I sighed and placed the mirror in front of my forehead.

There was a small zigzag fainted pink line that stretched on the left top of my forehead. It wasn't _too_ noticeable. But it was still there. I blinked, wishing it to go away. It didn't.

I couldn't remember how I got it. To be honest, it looked a bit like Harry Potter's scar.

"Great…curse of Voldemort", I mumbled to myself.

"Who?" asked Rosalie and Emmett in unison.

"From Harry Potter", I explained to them. They stared back at me as if I had two heads.

"Who's that?" asked Alice, clocking her head to the side.

"Nevermind", I said, waving the subject away.

"I think I've found it", muttered Jasper, sighing and running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Alice sat down on my left, taking my hand and squeezing it softly.

"Found what?" I asked him, my voice almost trembling. I knew what he was talking about though.

"The way to unlock Bella from the saved data", he answered, choosing his words cautiously.

I took in a deep breath.

"Ok", I whispered, my voice wouldn't come out any louder, "let's do it. Unlock her and, um, yeah."

"You ok?" asked Rosalie softly. I smiled at her and nodded.

I would miss this. I would miss my friends. I would miss Edward. I would miss everything that I didn't have.

But I wouldn't cry. I had done enough of that.

"Ok", Jasper said. And I closed my eyes.

--

Dying is peaceful. Easy.

Like closing your eyes and sleeping into a dreamless night. Comfort and painless atmospheres surround you. Your body gives in. gently. You forget and you just fade away.

Dying could be better than living, some might say. It's a brand new adventure that makes you want to sigh in content.

But.

I didn't die.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I heard something power up. A soft purr of an engine, very subtle. Edward squeezed my hand even tighter as if he was holding on to me. Not wanting to let me go. I wanted to think that. I wanted to think that he loved me so much that he didn't want me to go.

I heard Rosalie exhale gently and Emmett shushing her softly. I heard Alice's breathing, which was in a weird rhythm.

Then I felt myself flying. I didn't dare open my eyes as I was coursing through nothing and everything. Like my soul had been picked up and snatched. Like I was being thrown like an arrow at its aim. I was hurtling through it all, pushed at the highest speed.

And I was stored in Bella's Time Pod.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bring Back Bella SEQUEL**

*** Firstly, this is a notice to say that I _will_ be writing a sequel to Bring Back Bella soon.**

***Also, thank you, thank you, _thank_ _you_ very much for the lovely reviews. (and the threats to kill if me if I don't write a sequel...lolz)**

***The sequel will be called Izzy's Return. The summary is at the bottom, it's a pretty long plotline.**

Bella has just returned to her own body. Simultaneously Jasper has received a message from the future. Three prisoners have escaped from the Borstal Imprisonment Centre in 2817. They have stolen the Jewlzo Time Pod security code and stopped any kinds of time travelling from happening. They have also disappeared.

Bella, Edward and the others return to England to try and find a way to return back to their own time. But then a beautiful caramel-hair coloured girl appears with a zigzar scar on her forehead, claiming to be Izzy.

Bella feels her relationship with Edward disappearing as Izzy has her friends wrapped around her little finger, not to mention three old enemies are resurfacing. Bella can sense that something is odd with Izzy, but will her friends believe her? And also, will her love with Edward survive?

*** It will take me a while to get this story started so please bare with me. I already have the first chapter planned out in my head and I'll begin on in when I have enough time.**

***Thank you again for reading Bring Back Bella.**

**Buh-byex**

**Jewlzncoolz**

**xXx**


End file.
